


Ereriren Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles For Tea [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Smut, author chan is sleepy af, canonverse, multiple au's, no beta and no proof-reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 41,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr. Most of these are asks and requests but there are some independent drabbles that I've written.Writing gets progressively worse with later chapters as they're from 2018, when I was still a newbie to the Ereriren ship.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Drabbles For Tea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Ask: Girl I'm telling you... I need more of vampire Levi and human Eren writing or I will die...**

*****

It was so _cold_.

The wind howled outside, raging and shrieking against the window. The sky shot never-ending arrows of water from her quiver, sending an occasional thunderbolt to roar with the wind.

But it was so _hot_.

Hot under the linen covers that Eren used to conceal himself. Hot under their robes as Levi thrust and pushed them aside. Their bodies burned with a lusty fever, like embers that refused to die and suffocated the room with the warmth.

Hot, Eren felt, as Levi pressed their sweaty skins together and grabbed him by his waist. Hot, Eren felt, when an icy hand pleasured his intimate parts. Hot, Eren felt, when Levi unraveled the knot and loosened the red robe, exposing his skin to the chilly draft of the stormy air that had snuck into the room. It was so hot.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren tried to twist away, using his legs to push the other and crawl up his pillow. His forehead burned. At some point his hair had decided it didn’t like being kept up in a bun and now lay spread over his face, the strands itching his wet neck. Levi was so impatient, so persistent and so stubborn.

“You’re burning,” he murmured, dragging his long nails over wet skin that glistened amber in the dull candlelight. Eren hitched his breath for the hundredth time. His hands were above his head, holding on to the headboard. Two pairs of legs – one warm and slippery, the other cold and dry – were tangled and rubbed together while the sheets coiled about them like white serpents.

As Levi assaulted his stomach again, the storm shrieked and muffled Eren’s cry. There were so many spots that Levi favored to draw blood from, but he loved two places the most. Hoisting Eren up by the waist so that only his head and legs touched the bed while the middle sort of hovered in the air, he left his marks all over the skin with small amused chuckles whenever Eren shuddered and pulled his stomach in.

“It’s just me,” he told softly. And he bit rashly.

“Just me, my ass,” Eren huffed. Another bite, another gasp. Levi pulled him up and polished steel challenged the glowing emeralds.

“May I?” Between their thighs lay the only two parts of their bodies that were equally hot. Every breath that Eren took was mapped by the cold hand on his stomach.

“Shut it,” Eren said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. Levi heard it too. His lips parted and the fangs greeted him in a cheeky grin. _You_ _idiot_ , Eren thought. Throwing his hands around the other, he kissed so deeply they might as well be leeches on human skin. But Levi was the actual leech here.

Levi pushed him down on the bed again. Took all the time in the world to lovingly tend to Eren’s hair and then his neck. What was with vampires and their obsession with necks, Eren didn’t know. But Levi loved it and Eren wasn’t one to deny him – well, alright, Eren loved it too.

The storm raged and roared and the candlelight fluttered. The dark shadows twisted and turned. But it did nothing to faze the two who just carried on with their lovemaking. Levi left more of his marks on the sweet, sweet skin he was so miraculously allowed to pleasure, and the honey running under it that he was allowed to taste. And Eren sighed and let him have his way, neither pushing him away nor shrinking back in fear, bold and welcoming. 

On cue, the thunder and Eren cried in unison as Levi struck his favorite spot – fangs penetrated the sweaty skin and he tasted salt for a second before the blood poured in and _oh –_ so divine, so sweet, so _blissful_ – he entered Eren and the warmth that flowed within welcomed him; the blood gushed and flooded his mouth and Levi drank every drop so greedily. Eren _moaned_ and the sky roared – the candle danced and the shadows with it.

It stopped raining after a while. Deciding it was about time they both had some rest, he squished himself next to the warmth that was Eren and shushed the candle with one blow, with the soft drips of the waterdrops falling on the puddles below lulling them to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask: Okay okay okay imagine this: The stern, grumpy Levi getting drunk and turns into the giggliest and goofiest shit out there, being the like complete opposite of his usual sourcat self**

*****

There are some things in this world that are inexplicably beautiful. A surreal mix of facts and fantasy, bizarreness and hilarity, comforting familiarity and fondness. That was the label Eren applied to a very drunk Levi. He was, to simply say, a fine specimen.

“Erin,” Levi tugged on his sleeve like a dozy child. He blinked a few times, his mouth half-open while the gears in his head worked hard to form words and push them out of his mouth. It took him a good ten minutes to accomplish the tedious task of spluttering “I’m oozy,”

“I can see that,” Eren laughed. An arm around Levi’s waist that firmly held him should he decide to trip and kiss the pavement, Eren guided his boyfriend through the street. He had just returned home after two years of studying abroad and the first thing Levi had decided to do was take him out for a drink. A drink had escalated to a competition to see who could handle their liquor better and the result was obvious – Levi tried to chew on Eren’s hoodie every five seconds.

“Lee –”

“Dyu yhink eye dortos?”

“Levi, you need to think the words before you say it,”

“Durrr-itos,” Levi clarified and raised his head. His pupils were blown wide, not unlike a cat on its tenth sniff of catnip, and he had a big, dopey smile on his face. With a giggle and a snort, he stopped chewing on the hoodie and pulled on the hoodie strings instead, twirling it around his fingers.

“You are Doritos,” he whispered in what Eren assumed to be a seductive tone.

“Ok,” Eren said. “I am Doritos. Now what?”

“Yusss,” Levi stopped playing with the strings and rubbed his hands. “I like Dorrtos,” he slurred, stumbling on a crack in the pavement. “You know what means?”

“Nope,” Eren helped him stand on firmer cement. “What does that mean?”

Levi looked up with big, black eyes. “I will _eat_ you,”

“What?”

“Eat,” Levi repeated and laughed harder. “I will eat you when we get home. Om nom nom. You’re a _tasty_ Duurto. And I will have shex with you. And eat you. I will fook you, Ewen!” Levi shouted into the night and raised his hands in the air like a majestic seal. “I will put my pee-pee into your buttocks, and –”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure you’ll do an amazing job of that babe,” Eren hurriedly clamped his hand over Levi’s mouth and pulled him away, checking around them to see if anyone was about. A lone dog’s bark echoed a few meters away. 

The night’s blanket covered them, save for the stars that winked at the couple. “But let’s do that when we get back, hm?”

Levi pushed the hand away and jerked his chin up, eyes brighter than the stars. “Really? I can nom?”

“Yes,” Eren smiled down at the tiny bundle of sunshine and grouchiness he called his boyfriend and unable to resist the temptation, squished Levi’s cheeks together. “You can nom me,”

Levi gasped and like a child receiving their promised chocolate, hurled himself at the taller man, arms entwining around his middle. “Yuss!” he cheered, rubbing his nose on Eren’s stomach. “You are my Duurto, ok? My Durrito only,”

Eren picked him up in his arms, wondering why he hadn’t done that in the first place; they could have reached their apartment a lot sooner and he could have put Levi to sleep by now. But as he looked at his boyfriend’s tiny form fastened about his middle, the sincere, big eyes and the lovely red blush painting his cheeks, he was thankful for every second that allowed him to see Levi like this. So detached from his usual calm, so different from the stern, yet caring man Eren had grown to love so much and loved more with every day. Underneath all the layers Levi wore, there was a little child that wanted to eat some Doritos and cuddle until he threw up.

“I’m your Doritos,” Eren promised with a swift kiss. “Now let’s get you to bed,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask: Can I request a sick!eren , he needs a surgery and Levi is taking care of him (I know I ask a lot for sick!eren sorry)**

*****

White didn’t suit Eren. He always looked better in his Mario t-shirts and rainbow-striped pajama pants. Even his nude body was more colorful than the sheets that bound him to the bed. More colorful than the bleakness of the room that seemed to mock them.

That hand that held Levi’s was pale. He kept one finger on the thin vein that protruded from the white skin, feeling the soft thrums of life flow through it. Eren was conscious or not, he couldn’t tell. The man’s eyes were closed and his breathing was faint, his chest barely moving under the white hospital gown.

Levi had been allowed a visit before his surgery was due. He moved his fingers through Eren’s hair, combing them back again for the millionth time. He observed Eren for some time. Then switched his gaze to the white walls. They leered back.

“…You… you look like shit”

Levi looked down. Some green was visible under the barely open eyelids.

“Look who’s talking,”

Eren managed to smile back. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of his cheek which Levi flicked away. Taking the book on the table that he had brought to keep him busy with thoughts that strayed far from Eren’s impending surgery, he slowly moved it back and forth over his face. Eren groaned at the sensation, eyes opening for a second. The green of forest trees was a blessing amid the bleary white.

“Better?”

Eren sighed, his fingers closing around Levi’s. He turned his head to the other side of the pillow, the roots of his hair wet and greasy. His cheeks were sticky.

“You’ve been crying,”

Eren turned his head back, eyes still closed, lashes sparkling with unshed droplets. He exhaled, trying to lift his right arm connected to the IV. The stand trembled. “Not…good…” he mumbled with more heavy puffs of breath. “Meds…”

He couldn’t care less about how sweaty Eren’s forehead was. He leaned down and pressed a kiss there anyway. Eren squeezed his hand harder, his eyes shutting tight.

“I know,” Levi puffed his cheeks and blew soft bits of air over his forehead. Eren had been suffocated inside the dreary room for days, barely alive to the world around him. Seconds, minutes, hours of nothing but white, white, white. Medications to ease the pain that grew worse with every breath. They were supposed to heal him, not suck his life out. Whenever he looked at the glass bottles, Levi was tempted to chuck them at the next doctor who popped his unlucky head into the ward.

He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want Eren to be here. He wanted to be back at their small home, wrapped up in their old, red blanket that was too small to cover up Eren’s toes. Sipping some tea. Nodding his head in front of the fire until Eren decided it was time for bed and took him up to their bedroom, the blanket dragging behind him like a stupid cape.

His hand twitched again. Blinking to clear the sudden onslaught of tears, he glanced down. Eren looked so tired.

“…Will you be ok?” he asked.

“I’m not the one having surgery,” Levi pointed out.

“Still…”

“I’ll be fine,” Levi tapped his hand. “And you’ll be too,”

Eren didn’t respond to that. He licked his lips, making Levi look around for a glass of water. The room was empty, save for white.

“I’m scared…”

Levi didn’t know what to say. Hold him and sing a lullaby? Make a stupid pun about toilets? How did you comfort someone who would no longer be able to live to see another color a few hours later?

Eren turned his head. “…If something happens to me–”

“– I’m right here,” Levi said, forcing his voice to stay firm. “I’ll be right here. The only thing that is going to happen is you and me walking out of this hospital and having a nice, hot cup of tea on the sofa,”

His heart jumped at the sight of the full beam that was blooming across Eren’s face now. And just like that, the room seemed a lot less dull.

“Promise?” Eren held out his pinky. Levi took it with a smile of his own. Eren wouldn’t lose his color that easily, those green eyes told him. Green eyes that still had life in them.

“Promise. Sleep now,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask: Levi proposing to Eren? Pwease Cookie Monster!**

*****

Levi wasn’t nervous. Hell no. Only babies got nervous.

He was _terrified._

It was amazing how Eren could stay so calm while Levi tried not to self destruct. Then again, he wasn’t the one going to propose. His fingers played about on Levi’s stomach, drawing small circles in languid strokes whilst he nuzzled into the back of Levi’s neck. Everywhere he touched evoked warm ripples. 

While Levi’s equally cold hands fumbled with the small black box, the box that would end up making him the world’s luckiest and most fortunate man, or rip his life apart. As far as lotteries were concerned, this one was nothing short of a nightmare.

“Do you want to pee?”

Levi snorted loudly. “Kind of,” he said and turned over, their faces a few inches shy of meeting. Though he seemed he would rather sleep, Eren propped himself on one elbow and pushed his dark curtain of hair away, face still flushed from their lovemaking. “I’m listening,” He said in a gentle voice.

The speech Izzy and the others had perfected for him now slipped out of Levi’s mind like silken ribbons. He was left with a stupid, fat cloud of nonsense in his head. This was so fucking stupid. Everything was so fucking stupid.

“You look like you’re trying to take a shit but the shit won’t come out,”

“That’s my line, you ass,” Levi shoved his elbow and Eren collapsed into the pillow with a soft thump and loud giggles. “How dare thee make such distasteful statements?”

But as he said it, the stupid, fat cloud of nonsense began to take a shape. And the longer Levi looked at Eren and his goofy smile, the surer he grew.

“Ok, listen. I’m… I need you to listen. Please?”

Eren nodded, one hand coming to rest on Levi’s cheek. Warmth was there as well. Warmth was everywhere.

“…You know those annoying times when you’re toilet gets clogged –” Levi began, loving Eren more than ever when he didn’t laugh, “– and you can’t use it at all and end up feeling frustrated and disgusted and overall terrible because you really want to take a shit, but you can’t? That was me. That was me before I met you,” Levi paused, heaving from the insane amount of effort it took for him to say all that. Fucking words.

And all the while, Eren had remained silent, listening intently, his warmth still there and not disappearing.

“Except…” Levi licked his dry lips and continued, “toilets don’t feel lonely, but I did. And then you came, and you messed me up.” He hung his head, his lips coming to rest on the bare golden chest. His throat burned now like he had consumed a tub of hot sauce and there was a boulder the size of Mount Everest stuck in there. But Levi had to say it all.

“You… you were like – you were like my toilet plunger,”

Eren still didn’t laugh. And he didn’t remove his hand either.

“… My toilet plunger. You kept pulling all the shit out of me. You didn’t bail, you didn’t say you hated me; you stayed the whole time. And now, I feel good. I feel really good,” he took all the sincerity he could find and stuffed them into those words, his vision blurring as the first drops began to leak out. “You’re an excellent toilet plunger,” he confessed to Eren’s chest.

His fingers shivered as he pulled out the black box from under the pillow, and pried it open after a fashion. When he looked up, Eren was glowing with all the warmth he had to offer.

“So…” Levi held up the box, feeling glad that he had forgotten Izzy’s speech, “Will you be my toilet plunger? Forever? I need a good unclogging from time to time,”

The corners of green eyes crinkled and Eren began to laugh. He laughed, laughed and laughed, while Levi listened and smiled harder than he ever had, feeling like a balloon that was being filled with air. “Oh my god,” Eren choked, pushing him off, “Oh my _fucking –_ toilet plunger, damn,” He wheezed and got down the bed, crouched on the floor and continued laughing, “You bastard. You damn _bastard_ , come here –” his hand found Levi’s and there was a firm tug; then both men were on the floor, laughing insanely while cocooned in the tightest of hugs and warmest of love – the kind that made you dissolve into a stupid puddle, for puddle Levi was dissolving into; Eren’s lips were on his in an instant, relentless in mapping his face with overjoyed kisses.

“You are fucking mental,” Eren snorted between their kisses, wiping his own tears as well as Levi’s. “I fucking _love_ you, Levi.” He laughed again, pushing his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. The latter could only smile at the ceiling and wrap his arms around the brunet, uncaring how cold the tiles were on his skin.

He had won this lottery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

**Ask: Omgg have you seen that dinklebert art with vamp! Levi?? That's so hot PLS we need a drabble asappp**

*****

There were two things that cut through the eerie silence of the night – the thrums of the engine and the annoying tapping of fingers on the dashboard. No matter how much Eren wanted to pick Levi up and throw him out of the window, he just sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at him.

“Levi…”

Levi was a surly bitch when he was hungry. He didn’t grace Eren with a look. He didn’t make any sound to indicate he was interested in the conversation to follow. Like a child that had been denied a cookie, he stared out of the window, fingers not ceasing their rhythm.

“There’s a gas station up ahead,” Eren said, hitting Levi’s cheek with his phone until the latter snapped his neck towards him with a magnificent scowl. Eren shook the phone, showing him the red icon on the GPS. “You can eat all you want there,”

The prospect of food disintegrated his scowl a little. When Levi next spoke, his voice was a tired croak. “All I want?”

“All you want.” Eren managed the steering. Then thinking on his words, he corrected, “Maybe not all. I need to drive,”

“I’ll drive,” Levi tried to grab the steering but Eren shoved him away.

“Mm. After you eat.”

***

Pulling back onto the concrete, Eren parked their car neatly in a corner. Before he could bring it to a halt however, Levi had already leaped out of the car without a single sound. Lighter than a feather, darker than a shadow, he seemed to glide as he made his way to the restroom, pulling the door open with a creek. He looked back at Eren with his silver eyes brighter than the moon. A silent call.

They flashed red and he disappeared.

Eren didn’t linger. He looked around quickly to check if anyone was there but the station was deserted. Abandoned perhaps? Good then. Every step he took towards the restroom was a hammering thud on the concrete, no matter how hard he tried to conceal them. Yet Levi had left no trace.

The door was left open for him. Eren slowly peered in, his heart beating as though it was wrestling every other organ in his body and squashing them to a pulp. The first step he took inside made him feel like the dumb protagonist of some horror film. That was stupid – he knew Levi would never hurt him. Eren trusted him with everything he had. Even with his torn sock on his left foot that had a badly darned figure of a three headed-cat.

Levi wasn’t inside. The dark and dingy bathroom was suffocated with the smell of unwashed socks. If it weren’t for the fact that Levi was almost out of his mind with hunger, neither of them, especially Levi, would have ever thought to stop here.

“Lee?” he called, keeping his voice as low as he humanly could. Shadows danced on the light tiles of the wall.

Eren didn’t even have the time to gasp as he was slammed into the wall with tremendous speed and strength. He caught another flash of red irises before Levi’s mouth closed over his with hunger so raw nothing could sate it for a hundred years; tongue dripping with an unholy amount of saliva, Levi pushed himself inside and left his claim everywhere, his hot, hot body ridded with the beginnings of fever flushed against Eren’s, and his hot, hot, hotter tongue the only flavor Eren was meant to taste that night.

“Mmf!”

Levi didn’t oblige. With Eren’s mind too busy focused on their fighting tongues, he shivered as a cold draft grazed his neck and realized that Levi had somehow managed to pull both of their shirts off within the span of ten seconds. Eren felt himself being lifted and pushed up against the wall, his back now exposed to the icy tiles – fire on his skin. Even hotter. And there were Levi’s icy fingers running helter-skelter over him like scurrying spiders and making Eren pull his stomach in with sharp breaths. So hot, yet so cold.

“Le – mph!”

“I am so fucking _hungry_ ,” Levi growled into his mouth as he rolled his tongue and something sharp prickled Eren’s lips – his newly grown fangs. Biting his lips with just enough pressure to make it sting, Levi let loose another growl and Eren answered with a low moan, sharp jolts of current coursing to his happy place. It excited the vampire, whose eyes glowed red. Levi gripped his behind, pulling his shorts down by a few inches and thrust his cold hands in.

“Shit, that’s fucking ice! Did you forget to defrost your hands before pulling them out of the freezer or something?” 

“You straight up bite into a popsicle without dying afterward, I think you can handle having my cold fingers up your ass,” Levi squeezed, nails digging into the flesh. Eren yelped and tried to twist away but with Levi’s vampire strength pinning him to the wall, he couldn’t flee. 

“I’ve been surviving on skittles for the last five hours,” Levi pushed Eren’s head aside after letting his tongue dance all over Eren’s mouth. “Fuck grape. Fuck kiwi. Blueberry’s fine. But I need some _real_ food,”

“Then eat me already, damn it,” Eren swung his legs over Levi’s shoulders and pressed them to doors of a stall, holding onto his boyfriend’s strong arms for balance. “I’m so tired; I just want you to eat me up and toss me into the backseat and let me sleep,”

“Mm. Point noted,” Levi grinned, barring his now full grown fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. And Eren always found himself more awed than afraid, more wondrous than repelled, more in love than hatred. He was a beauty – no less in his human form, not more in his vampire form.

Levi moved, placing a hundred more wet kisses over Eren’s collarbones and his shoulders, sloppily leaving mild bite marks along the way with little nips here and sharp tears there, teasing appetizers for the meal he was going to enjoy. Eren turned his head to let him have more skin, one hand firmly weaved between inky strands while Levi continued to press him harder against the wall, his nails scratching the flesh and molding and playing with it.

“ _Lee_ ,” Eren whined, jerking his hips up so roughly his erection almost hit Levi’s nose. “Come on– _ah!_ ”

Levi finally struck, needle-like fangs puncturing the flesh just below his Adam’s apple. It was _electrifying_. Warm blood poured out of the wound marks and Levi greedily gulped it all in, boiling lava insinuating the surrounding flesh and dazing Eren. The more Levi took, the lighter Eren felt. He felt himself grow lighter and lighter until his fingers slowly unraveled from the black hair and both hands dropped to his side. His legs began to slide as well, the sneakers annoyingly squeaking against the stall door.

“Levi,” Eren mumbled faintly. He wobbled and tried to right himself but Levi beat him to the punch; already having secured Eren tightly in his arms, he lowered Eren down until they were both kneeling on the tiles, Eren half splayed over Levi’s lap. The vampire continued to suck in his blood, combing Eren’s hair whilst he did. Eren shivered.

“Almost there,” Levi told him thickly, his fangs sinking deeper. “Fuck, you taste _good_ ,”

“Damn right,” Eren giggled stupidly, eyes unfocused. Everything felt so warm and cozy. He could just lie down here and sleep for a million years, uncaring that they were in a gas station restroom – the most disgusting, dirtiest, nastiest place in the galaxy. “I good so tasty,”

“Mm,” Levi pulled out, a thread of crimson running down his chin. Eren could faintly make out glowing red irises before they turned to his favorite silver. Picking Eren up swiftly without any hints of strain, Levi positioned him so that his head rested a little below his neck. Everything around him was swimming and nothing made sense, except for the cool arms around him that served as Eren’s anchor.

He felt smooth leather on his back and his arms being uncurled. His eyes were folding, folding, _folding_ and the seat was a king-queen-and-their-triplets-sized bed.

“You dwive?” Eren lifted his head up with what strength he had left, blinking at his boyfriend. 

“I drive,” Levi said. Then with a smile so tiny that Eren could have maybe imagined it, he bent down to brush his lips softly on his forehead.

“You sleep,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask: Heyyy I was wondering if I could request an ereri prompt for pride month? Levi being a sexy gay police officer watching over the pride parade when all of a sudden he's sh00k by this gorgeous man marching in the streets**

*****

The cobbled streets usually laden with people in dull coats and scarves were now the equivalent of an explosion in the paint factory – webs of rainbow flags, rainbow bandanas and rainbow capes fluttered like the wings of a giant, Pride butterfly.

And Levi was tasked with looking after this butterfly. Leaning against a wall next to a teen and his pretzel stand, he scanned the zealous crowd for signs of anything that threatened the celebrations. Nothing was going to escape him today. This day, this month – it _belonged_ _to_ _them_.

Balancing a half-eaten pretzel between his thumb and index finger, Levi shifted his gaze to the rest of the parade. Wherever his eyes landed, he saw painted faces alight with jubilation and gaiety, making him contribute a small smile of his own. There were more people attending this year than the previous two years combined; a kid in curls waddled past him with another kid in tow, both holding pink ice-creams that dangerously wobbled on their cones. Behind them came a man –

The pretzel bid adieu to Levi and landed on the sidewalk.

 _Holy shit_ – who the fuck was that?! Some sort of Pride God sent from the heavens to seduce Levi?! Green eyes, long and lithe limbs tanned golden and brown hair in a _fuck-how-is-it-so-messy-but-sexy_ bun – the guy was unintentionally trying to murder him and it was working; Levi already had one foot in the grave from just a mere glimpse. 

He was looking around with a confused frown, a phone pressed to his ear with one hand. Then he pulled the phone away and looked at its screen, expression panicked.

Picking up the fallen pretzel and chucking it in the trash can with an apology to the vendor, Levi cut through the crowd with some strain, ignoring the few not-so-very subtle touches he got along the way. He kept his face neutral as he approached Mr. Gorgeous, who dropped the phone upon seeing the cop.

“Is something wrong?” Levi asked as he got closer. Damn, he was even hotter up front.

He flushed a little, eyes wide. “Uh. Er, nope, nothing’s wrong, officer,” he bent down to retrieve his phone and dropped it again. “Shit,” he fumbled with it for a while, prompting Levi to help him out with a sigh. 

When he handed the phone back, Levi’s fingers accidentally seemed to skim over the tan wrist. They stayed there for a while, pale fingers on warm skin.

The youth’s eyes widened even more, triggering his cheeks to redden. “Uh, have I done something wrong, sir?”

“You look like your butthole is clogged,”

He stared.

Then he had the audacity to twist around and show his bubble butt. “Is it?” he asked, bewildered.

It was Levi’s turn to stare. Was this guy being serious?

He inhaled. “I meant you look constipated. What’s wrong?”

The brunet looked like a puppy left all alone out in the pouring rain. “My friends abandoned me next to the candy booth and I have no idea what the fuck I’m supposed to do. They’re not even picking up!” he shook his phone.

“Right. Well, as your friendly neighborhood officer, I’m here to help out lovely damsels in distress like you,” Levi offered him his hand with a flourish. “Bona to vada your dolly old eek,”

Mr. Gorgeous gasped loudly, eyes lighting up at once. “Holy shit! Uh – um, same to you!” he glowed like a ripe cherry, eagerly grabbing Levi’s hand and giving it a little shake. “Uh, you are…?”

“Just Levi,”

“Eren!” He shook his hand again. Now more comfortable, he asked, “So Levi, how are you going to help a poor damsel like me?”

“I need you to tell me some very important information first: your address, your phone number, your credit card details and your favorite drink,”

Eren blinked. “Whoa, is the credit card bit necessary?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “No. But do tell me the rest,”

“Uh, let’s see…” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “I like chocolate milkshakes. Well, I like chocolate anything,”

“Good,” Levi placed a hand to his lean hips, guiding him through the crowd. “We’ll get a chocolate milkshake to help calm you down. Then we can go over the other necessary details later. What do you say?” He peered up, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Eren’s cheeks grew redder as he fidgeted a little with Levi’s hold, but his grin grew wider as well. “Provided you give me your number too, officer,” he said, taking Levi’s hand and locking their fingers together. “That a deal?” the green eyes twinkled at him. 

It took all of Levi’s willpower to not plop down on the street.

“Deal.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask: cookie monster, i am so drained right now; can i get some nice domestic bliss for my ereri husbands?**

*****

“Mrow?”

“Hi,”

Holding its tail aloft, the little furball nudged Eren’s leg, sending more purrs his way. When he bent down to give it a customary scratch behind the ears, the cat latched onto the front of his shirt. He couldn’t get rid of it now, so Eren picked it up and turned the key in the lock, stepping inside and locking it back to shut out the December chill.

Keeping his shoes and socks aside, Eren went straight to the kitchen. Some milk was bound to distract the cat enough to make it stop sharpening its claws on his shirt. He was as quiet as he could be while he searched for a bowl, wondering whether Levi was still awake. It was late.

Realizing that it was being fed, the cat released him at once and sprang up on the counter, eagerly lapping up the milk. Leaving it, Eren wandered into the living room. If Levi was still up, which wouldn’t be surprising given his insomnia, he would probably be reading something on the couch.

Well, he wasn’t wrong; Levi was on the couch, the book in his slack hand almost touching the floor. 

Eren sucked his breath in; Levi’s neck was bent in a painful angle, his discomfort indicated by the slight frown sitting between his brows. Carefully holding his head so as to not wake him, Eren tried to shift him to a better position.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow OW!!”

“It’s okay, it’s me,” Eren soothed him, wincing with every cry of pain that escaped Levi. Bit by bit, Eren straightened his neck and at last when Levi was able to move, he sighed and kissed him.

“Why didn’t you read in bed?”

“Waiting for you,” Levi groaned and rubbed his neck. “Fuck,”

“Let’s sponge it with some hot water,” Eren held out a hand for him to take, which he did. When he stood up though, he toppled over and had to be seized by the middle to break the fall.

“My leg is asleep,” Levi tried to kick the couch but it just wobbled. “It feels like I have cockroaches running inside it,”

“Mm,” Eren squeezed him. “Let’s drive them away then,”

He helped Levi upstairs to their bathroom, handling most of the weight while Levi kicked the stairs and the wall like a child throwing a tantrum to coax his leg to work. Letting him sit in the tub, Eren opened the faucet. The water hissed as it gushed out, the foamy streams slipping between his fingers. Dipping the sponge and ridding it off the excess water, he turned to his husband.

Allowing himself a moment of luxury to admire the bare chest, Eren placed the sponge right below Levi’s ear lobe while the other hand cradled the elder’s head. Then he slowly brushed the area with firm strokes, pausing after every fifth wipe to wet the sponge again.

“You haven’t even gotten out of your work clothes,” Levi tugged his tie. “Idiot,”

“I would have, if someone hadn’t slept in the wrong position and woken up like a twisted Barbie doll,” Eren grinned back. “Idiot,”

He worked the sponge over smooth collarbones, past pale shoulders and back to his neck, applying pressure on some places while gently skimming over others. Noting how much Levi liked to have his shoulders pressed, Eren worked on them as well, a quick kiss following after every rub. Levi liked that too.

“… Could you do it more often?” he asked, grey eyes hopeful. “It helps a lot,”

“Mm,” Eren turned the knob to stop the water and took a towel from the cabinet. “Whenever you want,”

Levi engaged him in a few more playful kisses while Eren dried him. Putting on his shirt, he stamped the floor a few times, testing out to see if he could walk.

“No cockroaches,”

“Good,” Eren checked the faucets before switching off the lights and closing the door behind them. “Let’s tuck you into bed,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Ask: Since I abso-fucking-lutely love your writing, here's a prompt and a challenge for you: write a drabble that's 150 words or less.**

**_*_ **

**_Challenge accepted._ **

It’s quiet. The blackness of the moonless sky is driven away by a single candle that stands on the desk, it’s life already coming to an end. But it still glows.

Eren lies atop his love’s chest, relishing the sweet kisses Levi neatly places across his forehead.

“You started out as my teacher,” Eren murmurs. Levi hums in reply.

Sitting up a bit straighter, Eren says, “Then you became a friend. A good friend.”

Levi is still quiet.

“A lover next,” Eren whispers. “My family later,”

Levi slowly begins to smile. “Now?” He asks.

Eren smiles as well, caressing the gold band resting around Levi’s finger.

“Now, you’re my _home_ ,”

Levi pulls him in for a kiss and Eren unravels. Unravels completely in his love’s arms, waiting to be woven together and unraveled again.

“ _I love you, Levi._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask: Hey there! Thanks for your great posts, I've got half of your blog as screenshots already** **😅** **! Can you maybe write number 34?** **💚**

*****

**_#34. Spin the bottle._ **

“Ok who’s turn is it?”

“EREN! EREN’S TURN!”

Eren had no idea how he had managed to land himself in a circle of drunk teenagers on a Saturday night, trapped in the soul-sucking game of spin the fucking bottle. With his crush participating in said soul-sucking game as well.

Everyone was either lying on the floor, on beanbags with half-eaten boxes of pizza or draped over the couch, too stuffed and woozy to function. Mikasa was the only girl who had managed to not be seduced by the alcohol. Sasha and Connie couldn’t stop giggling for some reason while Jean, Reiner and Armin had their arms around Eren as though testing to see if they could break his spine. And right across him were Hanji, more maniacal than ever, Mike, Nanaba, Petra’s gang and, the most important person in the entire universe, _Levi._

How wasn’t he drunk yet? Levi simply jostled a paper cup in hand, looking around the room with evident boredom. It made Eren feel a bit guilty for inviting their seniors to their dumb baby party. Then again, he hadn’t said anything sarcastic or insulting when Eren had blurted out the invitation in a heated moment of stupidity, so that meant Levi had wanted to come, right? He didn’t look down on Eren, right?

Eren hoped so.

“Come on~” Reiner sang in his ear but Eren shoved him away. “Spin the bottle!”

The others took up the haunting chorus of ‘Spin it! Spin it!’ and Eren closed his fingers around the glass bottle and turned it, watching the rotating mouth of the bottle with adrenaline coursing through every vein, wondering who he would get. Whoever it was, he was determined to kiss them quickly and not bitch about it, which would definitely disappoint the others and strip them off teasing material.

The bottle stopped. Heart pumping, Eren looked up.

“WHOOO! HE GOT LEVI!”

“LEVI! LEVI! LEVI! EREN’S GOTTA KISS LEVI!”

  1. No way. He couldn’t do this – how the fuck was he supposed to do this?! Kiss Levi?! No, no, no, no – NO! The others were cheering loudly for him but Eren was screaming – Levi?! Of all the people in the room, the accursed bottle had to pick his crush, who now looked at him with his beautiful grey eyes narrowed – oh shit, he was annoyed! 



Eren found himself reaching out for the bottle again, wanting to break the damn thing.

“Nuh uh,” Jean plucked it out of his hand. “You know the rules – if you don’t kiss him before ten seconds,” he exchanged sly looks with the rest of the hoodlums, “You’ll have to do it, _French_ style,”

Eren wasn’t prepared to kiss Levi, regular style _or_ French style. His mind was quite the Arctic tundra at the moment. It didn’t help matters that Levi didn’t stop staring at him as though he were taking an x-ray of Eren and sizing him up. Eren stiffened.

“One,” Jean’s dreadful voice announced and the others chimed in at once. “Two, three, four…”

His heart pounded harder, faster. Levi’s fingers twitched against the cup.

“Five… six…”

He set the cup down on the floor.

“Seven… eight…”

Eren didn’t move, but Levi did. Still frozen in place with a hyperventilating heart, he could only watch with wide eyes as the raven got up.

“ _Nine_ …”

Eren took a loud gulp and tried to move back but the evil couch behind him prevented it. Levi was coming towards him now. Seeing it, his motor nerves decided to shut down and his brain abandoned him. He was going to die today, Eren was sure of it.

“TEN! TEN SECONDS OVER! FRENCH KISS! FRENCH KISS!”

Before he could remotely understand what was happening, Levi was in front of him. Right in front of him. Closer than he ever had been his whole life. Eren could have booped Levi’s nose if he had wanted to. Up front, he was even gorgeous with his grey eyes and silky black hair, pale skin warmly gleaming in the candlelight. He placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder, firmly yet gently, and leaned in.

“It’s ok,” was all he murmured before placing his mouth on Eren’s.

He was so _soft_. Pressing himself harder against Eren, the raven held him tightly as though knowing Eren wanted to escape. And Eren did, but at the same time, felt he could cut anyone up who tried to interrupt them. His fringes tickled Eren’s nose and Eren brushed them away, hand coming to rest on the fuzzy bristles of the undercut. 

Levi smelled like fresh lemons – his shampoo, probably? Did Eren smell bad? Did he taste bad? Fuck, what if he stank and Levi wanted to pull away but this stupid game required him to keep kissing? But Levi kept going so Eren kept going too, pulling his senior closer and tilting his head to the side. Their joined lips were on fire, burning and burning – but Eren didn’t pull away. Never wanted to.

Levi nudged his lips with a sigh and a small bite. Realizing what he was going to do, Eren gave a little squeak of his own and quickly opened his mouth by a fraction. That was all Levi needed to slip inside, his tongue rolling over the brunet’s and coaxing him to play back. The bitter taste sucked but eventually, Eren slowly retaliated with his tongue. He wanted to play too.

At some point, well past the time limit, they parted. And Eren had never seen Levi _glow_ like this before, cheeks completely red and eyes blazing. They were still holding each other in an awkward hug, but neither made any move to go away. The others were screaming their heads off and wolf-whistling at them.

“D’AWWW, THEY KISSED FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES Y’ALL!”

“Bless us all, Cupid hath struck them with his bow!”

“Shut up,” Levi said to them at large. Though it didn’t shut them up, he turned back to Eren. “Are you ok?”

Eren stared. Then he shoved Levi aside and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

***

“You look like shit,”

Levi was back. It was dark out in the balcony, owing to the snubbed candle. The others had drunk themselves to sleep, it seemed. Trying to keep the tears at bay and ignoring how his throat burned, Eren took another sip of water from a paper cup.

“I’m fabulous,” Eren told him. Then mentally kicked himself. He contemplated whether jumping off the balcony would enable him to survive without amnesia. 

Levi raised his brows but said nothing. They both stood in silence for a while, basking in the cold breeze. Eren wished he could just toss that kiss out and let the breeze carry it away.

“…That was the worst kiss ever,” Levi said.

Eren sucked his breath in, ignoring how every word was another kick in the stomach. “…I didn’t know I was that bad,”

“You had your lips screwed up like a puffer fish the entire time,” Levi snorted. “You are in dire need of kissing lessons,”

“Why don’t you teach me then?”

Damn it, what was wrong with his mouth?! Always saying stupid shit before he could even think – Eren turned to Levi, preparing to apologize but stopped short when he saw Levi right next to him, again.

“I could,” Levi said.

Eren held his breath. “You – what?”

“Teach you… how to kiss like an actual fucking human,”

“I… um – er,”

Levi’s hand closed around his wrist and he tugged. They were close again, so freaking close. His pale skin was glowing too, all pink and red, like the first roses of spring.

“Come here you idiot,”


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask: I hope you don't mind but how about poledancing!eren x levi ;)) (not him being a stripper but just a very good dancer;)))**

*****

Saturday nights were a bad idea. Especially when it involved Hanji, Mobilt and ten bottles of alcohol. With every second that passed, Levi lost more working brain cells; whether it was due to drinking or his friends, he didn’t know. 

Sitting at the corner booth with the lightings dim enough to ensure that nobody could identify anyone, whether drunk or sober, Hanji placed ridiculous drinking bets that Moblit struggled to pull off and Levi never bothered with. It was how every Saturday night used to be. 

Until one Saturday night, when the bar decided to go full-on glam mode and announced that they were bringing in their very own _pole dancer_.

Pole dancing?! There was no fucking way Levi was going to sit and watch _that_ , so he grabbed both Hanji and Moblit by their arms and pulled, saying that they had to leave, that he would _not_ stay and watch some bitch tie themselves around a pole in a bar full of sweaty, hair mongrels. 

Of course, the result was to have Hanji cry, grab his jacket and slam him back on the seat. 

“Leeeeviiii,” Hanji’s wail pierced his eardrums. “Pole dancing is gooood! I wanna waaaaaaatch it,”

“No. Nope. No fucking way in hell. I’m leaving,”

But her grip was tighter than a toilet plunger and Levi could do nothing but sit down, cursing darkly. 

When a spotlight maneuvered to light up the performer, Levi groaned. He closed his eyes with his hands, preparing himself for the drunken chorus of people cheering and wolf-whistling but didn’t hear anything. Puzzled, he looked between his fingers.

It was a man who stood on the dais, which now had a long, silver pole fixed in the center. He was clad in strange black clothes that stuck to him like another layer of skin and shimmered with every movement – like as though woven from water. Making his way to the front, he bowed airily and rose with a smile that made the bar lighter. Then he approached the pole on his toes and gripped it with both hands, bracing himself.

Levi shifted forward slightly, curious. A man pole dancing in a bar? While wearing clothes? What the hell? Maybe he’d break the pole and everyone would laugh. That would be nice.

He took off. It was light, soundless even. The moment his feet left the stage, he went slack and so did Levi.

The man looped himself about the pole in a fluid grace that reminded Levi of a brook flowing in its winding path – twisting and twirling with ease, without wavering, without breaking. The water fabric shone with his motions in soft waves. His limbs worked in perfect unison, folding and closing around the silver pole like they were crafted to dance around it.

He coiled and swiveled in ways that made goosebumps attack Levi – did he have _bones_ in there or what?! What was he, a noodle?! At one complex maneuver where he flipped himself upside over the top of the pole with only one leg looped around it, the spotlight was on his face – alluringly serene, with two green jewels that winked at Levi when he was caught staring. The tacky music faded away into the distance and so did the people in the bar, until only the dancer and Levi were left, seeming like he was dancing for Levi and Levi only.

When his routine ended, he landed on the dais on his toes, light as a feather and bowed again. The audience didn’t respond. Unusually for a bar, none of them had spoken during the performance.

Then they roared and Levi found himself clapping with them.

***

Saturday nights were something he looked forward to now. Levi would occupy the seat at the corner without fail, Moblit and Hanji by his side. The pros of this new dancer were that Moblit and Hanji drank considerably less with the intent of fully enjoying the show and Levi could watch him in silence.

The man – Eren – lifted himself so effortlessly in the air, he could have been made from clouds. But the hard ridges of lats muscle and quadriceps teased otherwise. As his legs folded and opened about the silver pole, he was a golden ribbon snaked around it – for golden his skin was, as the spotlight had revealed. His face was a colorful palette of emotions – a mischevious smile there or a little wink here at anyone gaping, eyes closing softly if he were in a dream, sometimes blank as the glassy surface of a lake, then jumping back to intense concentration and focusing on his water-like movements. 

He skipped and twirled, skimmed and jumped, danced and danced. Levi was always there to watch, watch as Eren poured his heart and soul into his work, which was how it came so alive, how it felt so _real_.

He was smooth. He was fast. He was quiet. His hair was a mess by the time he was done and his eyes were greenish-blue.

Yet to Levi, he was an art anew.

When his routine ended, he landed on his toes and bowed, and Levi clapped every single time. And Eren beamed right back.

***

Levi was early this Saturday. Opting for just a glass of water, he took his regular seat. The bar was empty but for some of the workers and the two burly bouncers at the entrance. A blonde was setting up the silver pole on the dais again for the evening’s show.

“Hi… you’re early,”

Startled, Levi looked up. He met a nervous smile and untidy brown hair.

“Oh hey,” He greeted, hastily clearing his throat to calm his racing heart. Eren was already dressed in his performer’s outfit – turquoise and black this time, still made of the strange fluid material that shimmered. Up close, Levi could see him clearly as though his vision had been switched to high definition and he was as adorable as he was gorgeous.

“You’re alone…” Eren began. “You’re usually here with those two,”

“They’ll come later. I’m just here to bask in the air conditioner. Smells like shit out there,”

The dancer laughed. A genuine, happy sound. Levi found his new ringtone.

“Oh really?” Eren now sounded more confident and relaxed. “Not here for anything else?”

“Mm… let’s see,” Levi played along. “I also happen to be fond of a certain dancer here. You know, the one who wriggles around his pole with his ass sticking out,”

Eren laughed harder and Levi swore his stomach was melting into sticky goo.

“Uh huh. That’s me,” he tried to wink seductively but blinked instead and Levi snorted. Flustered and jittering with nervous energy, the brunet looked around and tried to tame his unruly mane. “Uh… you always sit in that dark corner. Why?”

“I like it.”

“Well… what would you say if you got the front seat today?” Eren asked with a coy smile, hand brushing down his hair again. “The view is much better. Then maybe, I could…uh, I could get us some drinks or…” he trailed off and pursed his lips.

Levi leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. “I would like that,”

“Really?” Eren positively glowed. “I get off at nine. So, around then?”

This Saturday was evidently a good idea.

“Sure,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Erejean warning

**Ask: Ok, please don't freak out, but I've been stalking your blog for quite some time because I love your writing girl! I'm erejean shipper but lmao, seeing your stuff now has made me abit of a ereri fan too! I want to ask for a drabble, but I know you won't write erejean, so how about smthng like this: Can u write something where Jean is in love with eren (unrequited ofc) & he confronts Levi and is all 'you better take good care of him or else'. could ya? Love from the erejean family!!!**

*****

“Dude, you look like you want to vomit,” Connie said to his left.

“Dude, can I have the rest of your food if you vomit?” Sasha said to his right.

The untouched loaf of bread and bowl of soup was pushed away and Sasha attacked it at once. Jean idly watched her wreak havoc on the defenseless loaf while Connie scolded her to slow down before she could choke. Armin’s angry rant about the termites destroying all his maps had Eren and Mikasa exchanging amused smiles between them. Out of them all, only Eren had finished his lunch.

“Keep them under your pillow next time,” he interrupted Armin with a sigh and stretched his legs under the table, accidentally hitting Jean. He kicked back.

“Ouch Kirstein,” Eren pushed the table and got up with a groan, yawning and stretching his back like a cat, his shirt lifting a few inches above his belt and uncovering a strip of tan skin. “It wasn’t on purpose,”

Jean didn’t retort anything back. He knew it wasn’t.

“Eren.”

All heads turned towards the exit where their Captain stood with a few papers in hand. He was worn out, evidently, but the sharpness lingered in aged eyes that grew softer the closer Eren came. With a wave at the rest of them, Eren left. 

After thinking for a while, Jean got up as well. Ignoring the others’ attempts to remove the bread stuck in Sasha’s throat with forks, he exited the mess hall and climbed the stairs at the corridor’s end two at a time, sprinting to the room he had now grown to hate, the room he now couldn’t stand to go near to.

Knowing full well the consequences of being discovered by the Captain, he slowed his pace and tip-toed to the slightly ajar door. Why they never bothered locking them, he didn’t know. But it let him steal a glimpse inside.

“Hanji wants to run a blood test,” Levi was saying, perched on his desk. “Can you do as she says?”

“You don’t have to ask,” came Eren’s steady reply. He had his back to the door, hands busy gathering the mess of papers strewn over the floor and desk. “You might want to keep these in a safe place,” he told Levi, “There’s a termite army here,”

“Go stomp on them then,” Levi yawned widely. “You don’t have to turn into a titan for that, they’ll be terrified,”

“I’m sure they will,”

There was something in the way they looked at each other, both faces so tender and soft that Jean wanted to kick the door and hear it break to splinters. Levi sighed and tucked a strand of brown hair behind his junior’s ear.

“Did you eat?”

“Mm. You?”

Levi’s silence answered the question.

“How _many_ _times –_ ” Eren angrily began but Levi quickly shut him up with a kiss. Eren indulged in it for some time before parting with a scowl. “I’m getting you something and I’m not leaving until you have licked every crumb off the plate,” 

Hiding on the opposite side of the door, Jean waited for him to go away.

“Kirstein, you can come in now.”

His heart almost stopped. Now it began to beat faster than it ever had in his life, so fast that it almost burst from his chest and went zig-zagging through the empty corridor. Nothing good could come out of disobeying the Captain, so fighting the impulse to run, he pushed the door and entered the lion’s cage. 

Levi wasn’t angry. He observed him wearily, posture slack and so unlike his usual Captain Levi Ackerman self. But he had spotted Jean, without Jean even realizing it. 

“Practice,” Levi answered the unvoiced question. “I was really good at hide and seek,”

Jean snorted in spite of himself. “You played hide and seek?” The idea was absurd.

“With the military police,” Levi said. “It was fun. Now, how may I assist you?”

They both stood in silence, mentor and student, sizing the other up. Pale, short, curt and a bit scary – what did Eren see in him?

“Eren likes you,”

Levi raised his brows. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Jean didn’t pay heed to the jape. “I mean… he really likes you. Never shuts up about you. Annoying really,”

The corners of his superior’s lips quirked upwards. “So you want me to shut him up about that? I feel he’ll be more inclined to sing my praise than before,”

“That’s not… I – why you?”

His mouth was always faster than his head. The others called it his ‘rusty honesty’. Eren called it being a dumbass.

Levi folded his arms. “I don’t know,” he stated simply.

He felt lost. “You… you don’t know?”

The raven nodded. “Why Eren chose me. That’s your question, isn’t it?”

Jean stared. How had Levi understood so quickly? What was with him and being able to read everyone’s mind?

Levi walked over to the window, looking out into the moonless night. “I’ve asked myself many times too. Why me? Someone like Eren and someone like me shouldn’t get along, but here we are. If it’s some consolation, he finds me annoying sometimes too. He’s not always mushy-mushy with me,” he turned to face the younger. “As you saw earlier.”

Jean pursed his lips. “… He cares for you. Really cares for you,” he muttered, wishing that saying it would somehow make it false. It only made it more real.

“He does,” The softest of smiles found its place on Levi’s face, almost making him look human. “And I’ve never been more grateful,”

Short answers. Straight to the point. Cold and sharp. Yet, there was no doubting the sincerity in Levi’s words. Fingers curling into a fist and opening back again, Jean looked straight into his superior’s eyes. “And you? What about you?”

“I’ve never cared for anyone the way I have for Eren. At least, not anyone still alive,”

And that was that. Jean knew it was true. If Levi was lying, which he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have sounded so grateful before.

“… The idiot cares too much,” Jean told him, voice trembling. “When he loves something, he makes sure the entire world knows it. He cares _too_ much.”

He had believed Eren to be another version of himself, a cocky, loud-mouthed brat who would run away screaming right after coming face to face with a titan. But that wasn’t how Eren had turned out to be. He was strong. He was weak. He was a fearless warrior. He was a terrified child. He always charged ahead. He always cared. And it always hurt him, broke him, but he would stand up again, fiercer than before. But he would care more than before as well, than retreat away into a shell.

And he was beautiful. 

Jean couldn’t have him because Levi did.

“…You… you’re lucky you know? Lucky to have someone who cares that much,”

Some part of him still wished for Levi to turn out to be the bad guy, to break Eren so badly that the only one who could fix him back was Jean. But even as he thought along those lines, he knew they would never come true.

“Jean,”

He looked up, not realizing that there were tears running down his cheek. Levi was in front of him, the lines on his face hardened by years of war. Rough, tough and always hidden, always armored – how did Eren understand this man? What about him did he find so alluring?

“I will slay a thousand men, if it meant Eren could live,” Levi said grimly. “I won’t let go of him. He cares. I do too.”

 _And so do I_ , was what Jean wanted to say. _More than you._

“You better,” came out instead and Jean turned to leave, slamming the door behind him. It didn’t break, just like how the fire in him didn’t splutter. If Levi was what Eren wanted, Eren could have him. It didn’t matter now.

In the end, he knew neither Eren nor Levi would let go of the other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ask: Prompt 41? Please, please, please??? Thank you in advance, I love your writing!!** **💚💚💚**

*****

**41\. Overhearing they have feelings for you**

Levi had never meant to.

He had never meant to overhear the argument between Eren and Historia. He had never meant to stop and press his ear to the cool wood. He had never meant to listen to what they were shouting about.

“WHY NOT?!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I FUCKING LOVE HIM, HISTORIA! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN I HAVE EVER LOVED ANYONE OR EVER WILL!” Eren’s scream was shrill and unhinged, a plethora of emotions repressed into one sentence. Confusion, relief, longing, fear, despair, exhilaration – Levi _felt_ them all in Eren’s voice. He stood with his ear still pressed on the door, barely breathing.

His hands were suddenly wet and clammy and he wanted to run away from the door, run away and lock himself up in his room, run away and never talk to anyone ever again. He could hear Eren’s soft sobs now, his distress at the confession, and every cell in Levi screamed at him to step inside the room and say something stupid in a feeble effort to cheer him up or offer him comfort. But he didn’t move from his spot, nor did he stop listening.

“Oh Eren,” Historia said softly. “It’s alright… it’s ok to love him – I mean, it’s not that big of a surprise, you are way too obvious you know? It wouldn’t be that shocking if he already knows…after all, Levi knows everything about you; just tell him!”

Levi breathed again. He flattened his ear harder.

“I can’t tell Levi… I can’t!”

“Oh come on, of course you can!”

“HOW?!” Eren suddenly exploded, the way he did when his emotions were too much to reign in without Levi being there to help him through. “How do you expect me to go up to him and tell him something like that?! Historia, he’s – he’s… fuck this, I can’t – he is _everything_ to me! He’s this… he’s a… he’s _beautiful –_ Levi is the best person I’ve ever had the fortune of meeting – he’s honestly so wonderful that it’s a miracle I haven’t melted in front of him yet! He’s such a soft and kind man, Historia, and he… he _cares._ He cares about everything so _fucking much_ that I just… I want just keep him all for myself and kiss him for eternity – he has always been there for me, he has sacrificed so much for me and…

“It’s always him, it’s always Levi who knows _exactly_ how to solve something, it’s Levi who just… just _knows_ what to do, what bothers me and he _knows_ how to fix it! He always picks me up and puts everything back together… he’s far from the perfect, ideal version I had in my mind when I first met him and I’m so, _so_ glad he’s nothing like that! He’s – he’s… Levi is…” Eren gulped, struggling to form words now that he had exhausted his supply from his word vomit. “Levi is just… he’s Levi. _My_ Levi. I fucking suck at all this, Historia, I am dreadful at this bullshit but that’s all I can say – he’s just Levi. My favorite shitty joker. My perfectly imperfect Levi. I _love_ him. 

“And I’m a coward. I don’t want to say anything because I’m perfectly happy with how things are right now and if I try to cross a line, I might end up ruining everything! And I’ve worked so hard to reach this level of comfort with him – I’ve done so much to build our relationship till this point!” Eren sobbed, painfully unaware of the man who stood outside, the man who kept listening to every sniffle and every gasp. “One wrong step and I’ll ruin it all!”

Levi heard the sound of shuffling feet. Historia must have moved closer to him.

“Or you can get something more beautiful, something much better than what you have right now,”

“… What if I don’t?”

“What if you do? You’ll never find out if you hold it back, Eren,”

“He’ll hate me,”

“He’s Levi. He has always loved you. He has always been there for you,”

Silence. He waited, listening keenly.

“He might not be there anymore,” The words came out brittle and shaky. Approaching footsteps made Levi quickly jump aside in time as the door flew open with a bang and Eren stormed away in the opposite direction, pace brisk and fists clenched. Levi watched him go, feeling lighter by the minute.

****

Three knocks, as usual, announced the arrival of his evening tea. Levi didn’t have to clean up his desk when Eren entered; he hadn’t bothered to do his paperwork. Eren set up the table for them silently, filling up their cups and pulling up a chair. He was the first to take a sip, positioning his hands and cup to hide his face. But he couldn’t hide the redness of his eyes or the trembling of his fingers.

Levi didn’t take his cup. “So… do you usually drink water when you’re miserable?” he asked mildly.

Eren frowned. Then quickly looked down at his cup. True, he was drinking plain water.

“Shit,” he mumbled and got up, reaching for the tray so that he could go make them another pot. Levi stopped him and motioned for him to sit back. Puzzled, the brunet took his seat. 

Levi moistened his lips, searching for the best way to open the topic.

“You look like shit,”

Bingo. That involuntary twitch of the lips paved way for a reluctant grin and a snort but Eren quickly changed his expression to the blankness of a slate. Levi leaned forward in his chair.

“That was some intense shouting match you and Historia were having,”

Straight to the point was how Levi always dealt with these things. He wasn’t the type to go around skimming the edges and drop stupid riddles or hints. And straight to the point was how he handled Eren best.

Eren blinked. “That was nothing. An argument between friends, that’s all,”

“Very loud. And very rude,”

The younger shifted in his seat guiltily. “I’ll apologize to her later. Let me get you a proper tea first,” Eren got up but was stopped again. His thumbs twitched, tapping his thigh in quick rhythms.

“You ought to lower your voice. Other people can hear what you say,” Levi began. “There’s no telling who might be behind a closed door,”

“Other people can go drown their asses in a toilet,” Eren scowled. “I don’t care what they think,”

Levi couldn’t help but feel proud of his choice of words. He had managed to contaminate Eren with his dirty humor.

“Really?” he said quietly. “What if the person was me?”

If it hadn’t been such a tense moment for Eren, Levi would have laughed. The younger’s face rapidly changed color as though he was traveling through a kaleidoscope – a scarlet flush, sickly green, back to his usual tan before settling on paper white. The cup began to shake and tilted over the edge.

Levi took the cup from him before he could spill the hot water over his thighs. Dragging his chair closer to Eren’s, he took the brunet’s hand. The action went unacknowledged and Eren continued to stare at him as if he were a ghost.

“You’ve never been good at hiding, Eren,” Levi kept his voice as soft as possible. “It’s not you,”

Hadn’t they fought enough? To keep each other safe? To keep everyone safe? To keep the smile blooming on each other’s faces?

Levi had long embraced the feelings that came along with the jolts in his stomach and heart flips whenever he saw his junior. Whenever Eren fell asleep on his shoulder. Whenever Eren spluttered on his tea because he hadn’t waited for it to cool. Whenever Eren had shown him the tiniest ounces of kindness or comfort. It was better to embrace than fight, for what could Levi gain by fighting? What could he gain by denying? 

The world was too cruel for a fight and their lives too short for denial. The damage was already done – he was too deeply woven and tangled in Eren’s warmth to now try and get away from that light.

And that one part of him – that one human, selfish part of him didn’t want to get away.

“Levi,” Eren’s voice was no more than a whisper. “That wasn’t – we were just – you’re joking,”

The raven snorted. “My favorite shitty joker,” he quoted and Eren paled further. “If I were to joke, you know full well by now how I do it,”

“You think I didn’t notice how you were around me? The way you looked at me? The way your pulse would quicken whenever I ruffled your hair or how you shone like a firefly when I told you I loved your tea?” Levi snorted, feeling lighter and lighter the further he spoke. “Gods, you were such a stupid puppy, it was adorable,”

Eren opened his mouth, thought better, and closed it. His fists tightened around his trousers and he tugged at the fabric with his nails. The tears had already begun to flow and the drops that escaped his eyes stained his dark pants.

“You don’t hate me?” he asked in disbelief.

“Hate you?” Levi got up and stood over him, lifting his chin so that he could see. “Eren, you could forget to flush and I would still see you as my favorite person in the world. Or wait, I might actually kick you out. I don’t know, it depends on how big of a shit you take,”

And again, Eren’s face was a painting of emotions that blared out like a searchlight as the realization set in – shock, relief, delight and most of all, _hope_.

His hope. He didn’t have time to fight or time to deny, but he definitely had time to hope.

“Levi – ”

“I’ve had enough of playing around,” Levi grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.

They had fought enough for the world and would continue fighting until they succumbed. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t be selfish – at least, for a while. A little while before everything that he held dear was sucked away from him. Just have a little treat all for himself, for when the opportunity presented itself, Levi had always been taught to grab it. And there was no way in hell that he was going to let go of this chance.

“Shut up and kiss me you idiot,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Ask: Can you write a drabble where eren is afraid of flying so Levi has to comfort his baby in the airplane PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

*****

“Eren, you’ll be _fine_ ,” Levi had lost count of how many times he had said that and received a high-pitched squeak in return.

“Yeah. I’ll be perfectly fine. It’s not like there’s an eighty percent risk of dying while flying,” Eren’s voice shook and collapsed halfway out of his mouth. His trembling was worth at least an eight on the Richter scale and no amount of chocolate could bribe him this time.

“Listen –”

“I love you, Levi,” Eren interrupted, eyes blankly fixed on the seat in front of him. He had entirely chewed his lip off. His eyes were as wide as they could get and darted about the inside of the airplane like a hyperactive hummingbird. He looked so pathetic that Levi almost laughed.

“I love you more than chocolate,” Eren whispered, turning to Levi with his lower lip quivering. “Please don’t forget me when I’m gone,”

“Eren, the only place you are going to is straight to the bedroom of the hotel. Without any of your clothes,”

Eren didn’t smile.

After years of playing around with their feelings, half-assed attempts at seducing the other, awkward dates and finally blissful acceptance, Eren was undoubtedly the second best thing that had ever happened to him, the runner-up to their wedding. It had been a simple yet splendid affair and even Levi had genuinely smiled for the entire evening. But when Levi had dropped the news of them spending their honeymoon at Reykjavik with secretly booked plane tickets in hopes of surprising Eren, it had only evoked a blood-curdling scream from him and Eren had bolted to their room at once where he refused to come out until the next morning.

And that was how Levi had discovered his new husband was absolutely terrified of airplanes. And flying.

Eren fumbled around for the belt, realized he had already strapped himself to the seat, undid the belt and strapped it back again. His fingers shook the entire time as though he was handling ice cubes.

Sighing, Levi pulled him away from the straps and into his chest. Eren quickly clung to his shirt, his nails creating creases that would require ten rounds of ironing to get rid of. He put his legs up on the seat and tried to curl into Levi, maybe hoping that he could magically be sucked into the pale stomach through the bellybutton.

“I’m gonna die,”

“Eren,”

“We’re all gonna die!”

“ _Eren_ , _”_

“I don’t wanna leave you!” Eren squawked in a pitch that could have shattered glass. He leaped up and covered Levi in a hug and pressed their noses together. “I don’t want to die! There’s so much stuff we haven’t done yet and I’ll never get to do it if I die here!” he almost screamed.

Levi forced him back to his seat and after casting a quick glance around to check if they were being stared at, cupped his husband’s cheeks and squished them hard. “Listen to me, Eren Ackerman. I didn’t spend three years with your oblivious ass in pure agony just for you to die of a heart attack in an airplane. We’re gonna fly, land in Reykjavik, get to the hotel, wash, and then I’m gonna _fuck_ you until you forget how to spell ‘airplane’. Got it?”

Eren burst into tears for the millionth time. “But what if we crash?!”

The plane gave another shaky wobble and Eren latched himself tighter onto Levi, a stream of illegible words pouring out of his mouth. When another burst of speed made Eren squeal harder and tighten his arms around the older man’s neck, Levi decided to murder the pilot once they landed.

“Ok. Ok. Eren, hey!” Levi shook him and Eren opened one eye in his panic, frantically looking at him. “What?!”

“Hey, remember how we first met?”

Eren held him tighter, almost choking him. He pried Eren’s hands off his throat and made him hug his waist instead. Eren instantly buried his face into Levi’s jacket. “Uh, uhm, it was at the café where you ordered for some tea, but I tripped and spilled it all over your sparkling white shirt,” he said hurriedly.

“Go on,” Levi encouraged, undoing his ponytail and combing his sweaty brown locks. Eren found the zip of the jacket and fumbled with it as he continued, “You were going to kill me and I begged you to not do that because the manager already would, so you instead made me an offer to go out with you on a date in exchange for shutting up about the incident. Wait – hey, that was blackmail!” Eren suddenly looked up, frowning.

“We’re married now, shut up.” Levi poked his cheek. “What next? I need to refresh my memories,”

“Well, we began dating after that,” Eren still had the frown on his face but it soon slid off to be replaced with a dopey grin. “And you got worse with every date. You were like a constipated penguin,”

“And you were what, Barbie from Swan Lake? You farted every time our hands touched,” Levi shifted to let Eren comfortably lie in his lap.

“I did _not._ ”

“Of course you did,” 

It was astonishing how rapidly Eren’s mood could change. Now spurred to put his energy into reliving their relationship than the terrors of traveling by plane, Eren slackened to some extent but didn’t release his hold on Levi. If anything, it became tighter. But Levi didn’t complain as they both soon began to lose themselves in the beautiful cocoon of their disastrous first date.

****

“It looks like a doll house,” Eren had his nose pressed up against the little window, eyes lit with childlike wonder as he surveyed the world below. He had managed to drift to sleep around evening and after a brief hustle when he woke up, Levi had convinced him to look out into the inky depths of the sky. He gasped and pulled Levi to the window, excitedly pointing.

“ _Whoa_ ,”

Everyone in the plane agreed as they watched, spellbound to the shimmers of green and blue that danced on the purple canvas: Reykjavik’s most famous attraction – the northern lights that flared in the sky en route. They made Eren’s eyes shine a thousand times brighter than they ever had and he glowed when Levi took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“That’s why I wanted to take this flight,” he told Eren softly. “I wanted to show this to you,”

“… You wanted to show this to me…” Eren repeated dazedly, still looking out of the window. Then he turned back to Levi, the tears running down his cheeks glinting like mercuric threads.

“Oh my god, come here you stupid big baby,” Levi pulled him and pressed their lips together, a chuckle escaping his mouth and a sob escaping Eren’s. “Why are you crying? Don’t like it?”

“Shut up,” Eren hugged him with his bear strength, somehow avoiding crushing Levi’s spine. “It’s _beautiful_ ,”

“Mm, I know,” he nudged the brunet’s cheek. “So you’re okay with planes then?”

The nod that Eren gave was tiny, almost undetectable to anyone but the person whom it was directed at. The fingers clutching his jacket were stiff and Eren’s quiet sniffles were muffled by the travelers and their marveling at the lights; but Levi heard them all the same.

“I… I’m still not comfortable with this,” Eren admitted. “Levi, I love you and all that you’ve done for me, but… I still – I’m still afraid,”

“That’s fine,” Levi assured him with a swift squeeze of their locked hands. “It’s alright Eren. It’s ok to be afraid. Just… just remember I’m here. I’m here for you, ok?” he promised solemnly. “I’ll always be right here, so you don’t have to be afraid,”

Eren sniffed, wiping his eyes to reveal a smile underneath. “Yeah. Yeah, I don’t,”


	14. Chapter 14

**Ask: I'm having a horrible day so can I get a number 25? Please, I need some fluff**

*****

**25\. Wrapping arms around them when they make breakfast**

Eren loved Saturdays for three reasons: he could cuddle Levi all day, he could kiss Levi all day and he could annoy Levi all day. Oh yeah, and Levi’s breakfast counted too.

There was nothing better than waking up to the sound of a sizzling pan and the heavenly aroma of whatever his husband was cooking up for them. It took a while for Eren to get off the bed, seeing how he was tangled in a heap of blankets like a pretzel. After much kicking, thrashing, frantic attempts to tear the blankets and cursing the poor souls who made the things, Eren finally managed to slide off the bed. Or maybe the bed had grown tired of his squirming and decided to dump his ass on the floor.

He pulled the covers apart and folded them neatly, tucked the sheets back in and fluffed up the pillows. After the bed was satisfactorily neat enough for him to shove Levi on it later and get a bit naughty, Eren turned his attention to nature’s call and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Eren was no ninja, but today he was extra careful as he tip-toed down the stairs, spending fifteen seconds to descend one level in order to avoid any creaks. Slipping into his bunny slippers to help muffle his feet, Eren sneaked his way to the kitchen and eagerly poked his head in to catch the first glimpse of his raven beauty in the morning.

Levi had his back, deliciously muscled and bare, to him. One hand on his hips, he hummed softly to himself as he moved around, checking on the kettle on one of the burners whilst the other one jostled a skillet that emitted thin, white wisps. Eren quickly padded up to him and opened his arms wide, brimming with suppressed energy as he prepared himself to give Levi his morning cuddle session.

“Good morning to you too,”

His hands dropped down. “No way!” he said indignantly and Levi turned around with his signature smirk. “I was so quiet this time! How did you hear me?”

“Well, you strut about like a hippo so it’s not that difficult,” Levi said, smirk turning wider.

“I don’t strut,” Eren huffed and crossed his arms, disappointed that he had failed to surprise Levi, again. “What are you making?” he peered over Levi’s shoulder and the sharp aroma of spices greeted him, tingling the sides of his mouth. “Oooooooh, what’s that?”

Levi drew him closer by the hips and lifted his shirt a little to place a kiss on his exposed navel. “Nothing much; just eggs and mushrooms,”

“Oh come on, that sounds _plenty,_ ” Eren sniffed again and groaned. How could Levi make something as simple as eggs smell this _divine_? He bent down to quickly kiss the raven on the cheek. “You spoil me,”

“Maybe,” Levi snorted and pulled him down to slot their lips together. Eren put his arms around Levi’s waist and lifted him, making him sit on the kitchen counter to kiss him better. Delighted to touch only skin, he squeezed Levi’s shoulder and worked his fingers up and down the muscles with Levi voicing his approval at the treatment.

“I love you for that,” he said between their lips and nudged their noses together. “Turn off the stove, it has cooked enough,”

“Okey-dokey,” Eren did as he was told, with some difficulty for Levi didn’t let him look away and began leaving a trail of hot kisses along his jawline. Eren fumbled for the knobs, miraculously managing to turn the burner off without knocking the pan over or starting a fire. He pulled Levi off his neck and joined their lips again.

“How did you know I was behind you?” Eren asked, fingers fumbling with Levi’s hair and rubbing the fuzzy undercut.

“You aren’t good enough at keeping quiet,” Levi pinched his cheek. “It takes practice to be quiet and you are like a dog whose owner came back from work after a long day,”

“Aw,” Eren sighed. “But I really wanted to surprise you,”

“This works too,” Levi assured him. “And you know what gave you away?”

“What?”

Levi broke apart, eyes soft as he gazed at Eren fondly. “You always giggle when you’re about to hug me,”

Eren broke out laughing, embarrassed at how obvious he had been. Levi never missed the slightest of details about anything and Eren was no exception. From the moment they had met, Levi had already unraveled him and wrapped him back around his finger. Grinning now, he pulled Eren back in for another kiss with the promise of more lazy cuddling on the couch together whilst they had their morning meal.

Saturdays truly were Eren’s favorite.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ask: Heyyyyy!!! Can you write #31 please? If it's ok, can you make it canonverse? :)**

*****

**31\. “You’ve got something on your lip, here let me.”**

Two knocks on the wood. Gentle, but firm.

“Come in, Eren.”

Levi gathers his papers to make room for the tray that Eren brings. While he sets up the table for them, Levi drains his quill of the excess ink, sets it aside, bottles the ink and returns the documents to the drawer. Meanwhile, Eren pours out their evening tea in two cups and pulls up a chair for himself.

Levi sniffs. “Ginger?”

“It’s cold tonight,” Eren says with his soft smile. He nudges the cup towards Levi and the older picks it up by the rim, soaking up the threads of steam the infusion gives out. A small sip shows that Eren has yet again brewed it perfectly. Levi eases into his armchair and crosses his legs, letting the liquid slowly trickle down his throat and warm his core.

Eren closes his eyes when he takes his sip, lips curving as he tastes his handiwork. Levi observes him silently, committing the serene face to his memory. Little things like these are what make him so fond of his junior and their evenings together. The world may rage and bleed, but Levi vows to never let these evenings fade away. He will always hold on to them.

They sit together, superior and subordinate, unspeaking and letting the silence sit, only to be interrupted by the occasional sip. Eren places his feet on the chair and curls up like a cat, bringing the cup close to his face to bask in the heat of the tea.

When their cups are empty, Eren takes them but doesn’t offer a refill. Instead, he takes a plate on the tray laden with a loaf and a bowl of gravy and offers it to Levi. “You skipped out on lunch,” he says apologetically. “Because you had to oversee my transformation,”

Levi pulls his chair closer to the brunet. “You skipped out on lunch as well,”

“I’m not hungry,” Eren is quick to say but Levi is having none of it. He tears the bread in two and hands over the bigger portion to Eren, who tries to protest. Levi fixes him with a stern look and Eren gives in, accepting the food. He tears it into more chunks and dips it in the gravy.

The first bite coaxes out a large growl from his stomach and his cheeks instantly turn scarlet. Levi raises a brow. “Not hungry?” he teases.

Before the first bite is swallowed, Eren already stuffs more of the bread into his mouth and his cheeks blow up. He stubbornly chews on them all, ignoring the lack of space and heads into a coughing spree. Sighing, Levi thumps his back and makes him look up. He grabs the water skin lying on the far side of his desk and presses it to Eren’s lips. Getting the hint, Eren takes a gulp and swallows, panting for air. He waits for a few seconds before drinking again.

“Sorry,” Eren hands the skin back.

“You’ve got something on your lip,”

“Where?”

Levi pulls his chair closer and leans forward. Eren stops and looks at Levi with surprise, the blush on his cheeks deepening until the affection reaches the tips of his ears. His eyes are lit with a strange glow as Levi’s thumb gently presses the upper corner of his mouth and wipes the splotch of gravy away. Levi gazes at him for a while, noting the way little golden flakes glitter in his green pools. Still bright. Still young. Still alive.

He moves on from Eren’s lips to his cheek, caressing it ever so softly and feeling the plump flesh under his blemished fingers. Eren doesn’t stop him and leans into the touch, closing his eyes. 

It baffles how much trust Eren shows in him, at how easy he is around him. And Levi holds it in, for that trust has always been precious to him. He doesn’t know why; he just knows it’s important and he can’t let go. He leans closer and closer until their foreheads rest together and Eren’s hand squeezes his.

“The dungeons are cold,” Levi comments. Their tea must have cooled off by now.

“They are,”

Levi thinks for a while. With a slight squish to his cheek, he asks “Would you like to sleep here?”

Eren blinks. Then, he slowly smiles. “Thank you,”


	16. Chapter 16

**Ask: Can you do the No.12: We dated in high school but then you moved away but now you’re back in town - please? :D** **♡♡**

*****

**12\. We dated in high school but then you moved away but now you’re back in town**

Being fifteen was a whirlwind of emotions, pimples, sudden bursts of arousal and stupid crushes. And Levi was no exception, save for the pimples. He had never gotten those. But crushes he had, and sudden bursts of arousal plenty.

It was inescapable when the crush in question happened to be a tall, athletic brunet with the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. Cute, charming and an absolute teddy bear in a man suit, Eren had hit every mark in Levi’s list of conditions necessary for an ideal boyfriend. Four heavy months of hopeless daydreams, urgent detours to the bathroom and awkward attempts at seducing had landed him in a date with the brunet and they both seemed to hit it off instantly. Eren was sweet, Levi was not so sweet, but they couldn’t care less. Cupid hath struck them with his arrow. It was fucking awesome. Fun dates, cute cuddles, soft kisses, hot sex – Levi had it all with Eren and life felt like Utopia for two years.

Until Eren told him he was moving.

Levi understood. It was Eren’s dream – to be back in the countryside and go see the ocean again. The city made him feel caged. He loved it here with Levi, Eren had said, but he just missed his home so much; he wanted to go back. Levi had shed a few tears when he left. On the other hand, Eren somehow had the Niagara Falls pouring out of his eyes.

“We’ll chat on skype every day,” Levi had assured him.

Eren sniffed. “Pinky promise?”

“Sure,” Levi rolled his eyes but seeing the pout on his ex-boyfriend’s face, he chuckled and gave in. After a teary goodbye kiss which had their lips together for the last time, Eren had left.

And Levi had never felt so empty before. 

They did chat and text frequently for the first few months, but the habit fell to rust; Levi entered college and grew busy with his essays and other papers, whilst Eren had similar problems to occupy his time. Sometimes Levi would reach out for his phone and scroll through his contacts until his thumb rested on the one named ‘Eren’. He would type out a greeting or an entire paragraph which would get deleted next second. The calls were ended after just one ring because… it felt too odd now. After so long. But he still tried. And failed.

Sometimes he dreamed Eren was still there, with his big smile and messy hair. He dreamed of them sitting together in Kuchel’s garden, nibbling on her cookies. Eren would clean the entire plate up and then lick the crumbs. And Levi would kiss him, tasting butter and chocolate while Eren would laugh.

Levi wished Eren would call him. Or at least send a text. Waited for him to make the first move. Waited.

He kept waiting.

Two years later, a boring Sunday morning found Levi lazing on the couch. There was nothing much to do so he merely scrolled on his phone, checking e-mails from professors, notes for tomorrow, texts from Isabel and Hanji – he went through them all and tossed the phone away with a sigh. Then he picked it up again and scrolled through his contacts, as was his customary ritual, stopping at the list that began with ‘E’.

He felt empty again. But he still refused to text first, simply choosing to wait instead. He knew he was being petty, that if he wanted their bond back, he had to make a move sooner or later, but he still waited. Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. Or today. In the afternoon? At midnight? The day after?

The doorbell rang and Levi got off his perch with much reluctance. He swung the door open, prepared to meet some salesperson out in the blasted heat for a measly encyclopedia or something.

What he wasn’t prepared for was to find a fucking divine being standing in front of him – had he died on his way to the front door and reached heaven or something? 

Levi’s jaw fell smack open as he took in the man – a _man_ – blocking the sunlight with his enormous height. His lungs forgot how breathing worked when the man smiled at him.

What were words again? Levi certainly didn’t know.

“Hey,” His ex-boyfriend greeted softly.

He had become more tanned than ever and the sleeveless hoodie he wore showed off his golden skin and defined muscles. What once had been short, fluffy brown hair was now tied back in a messy bun with a few rebellious strands that fell to his eyes – those gorgeous green eyes that were the subjects of his lewd daydreams – was this another twisted daydream?! Wow, his dreaming skills must have reached their all-time peak because _holy shit._

“Shit. You’re tall,” Levi blurted.

“You are tinier than ever,” Eren returned. “What, did you stop eating after I left?”

“… You’re back,” Levi sounded breathless and he hated it. What was he, some fucking lovestruck moronic princess waiting for her one true love? Maybe.

“Yeah,” Eren came inside, wiping his forehead. “Arrived only an hour ago. I’m going to the same uni as you so we’ll be staying… I wanted to surprise you,”

Levi stared and stared. After months of waiting, checking his phone, and sleepless nights that left him drained and emptier than ever, he was fucking here, right here, standing right next to him. Eren was back. His high school boyfriend. The idiot who made blanket fortresses with Levi and then proceeded to smack him with the pillows, only to get his ass kicked.

“Why didn’t you call?” Levi demanded hotly.

Eren was the one who had made them promise to always stay in touch. Eren was the one who had cried when his mother had yelled at him to hurry up. Eren was the one who snuck into Levi’s room five minutes before they left for another last kiss. And Eren hadn’t bothered to call or text back. That was partly a lie because Levi was at fault too – but Eren had suddenly vanished from his life around March.

“I… I went swimming and I didn’t know my phone was still in my pockets,” Eren sheepishly rubbed his neck, cheeks flaming. “I had to get a new one but I no longer had your number,” he showed a sleek, black phone to Levi that already had a few scratches under his care. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Levi looked up, marveling at how this grown-ass adult could look like a puppy that had been harshly scolded.

“…You’re tall,”

Eren seemed startled by his response but slowly smiled. “I know. Mum mistook me for a bigfoot once in the middle of the night,” he laughed. Moths attacked Levi’s stomach.

“You’re still cute. And tiny,”

“Don’t call me tiny,” Levi growled.

“Awwe,” Eren bent down, green eyes shining. “Look at the widdle boy. He’s angry ‘cause I called him tiny. Aren’t you adorable? You want a cookie?”

“Listen, I will not hesitate to stuff you down a toilet,”

“Toilet jokes still going strong then, huh?”

Levi flicked his forehead. “You liked it,” He reminded the brunet.

Eren’s eyes grew fonder. “I still do,”

They stood like that on the porch, Eren with his knees bent so that their eyes were on level together, and Levi with his arms folded, trying his best to search for words to use next. They all flew from Levi’s grasp every time he caught them and the beginnings of a lump formed in his throat at the sight of his ex-boyfriend finally standing before him like this. After months of pining for him and guilt at letting their bond decay, Eren seemed to push them all away with the familiarity of his presence and the warm glow that he still emitted. Like a candle being lit to chase away the darkness.

“I fucking missed you,” the words burst from Levi without any warning. His face felt tight as he held his breath. Waiting.

Eren blinked.

Then his strong arms were around Levi once again and the raven gladly gave into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and burying his face in the crook. The intimacy of their contact, the way Eren still reached to tickled a few strands of black hair whilst his nose nudged Levi’s cheek, the comforting familiarity of it all, knowing that this wasn’t some stranger, but still Eren – his Eren – sank in and Levi gripped the hoodie tightly, uncaring that his glasses were slipping down his nose and not letting him see.

“I missed you too,”

Some things were worth the wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ask: OHHH GIRL you know I love you and your writing, it's so magical and expressive and freaking good. As for the prompts, what about the dear old 30?** **💕**

*****

**_30\. Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles_ **

“No. I’m pretty sure I repeated that at least six million times. No means _no_ ,”

Eren’s grand announcement to paint their room himself, without any help from Levi, was bound to induce a heart attack in the older man. The horror of fucking Eren whilst the wall opposite had the Smurfs or the Kung Fu Panda characters painted upon it, judging Levi with their creepy leers, had his nerves freezing and brain failing. 

Despite Eren’s begging, ludicrous temper tantrums, blackmailing via his sad puppy eyes and threats to throw Levi’s cleaning supplies down the drain, Levi still hadn’t given him his wish. 

Leaving Eren alone in a room full of paint? It could lead to the end of the world. Or worse: his brooms would be covered in paint.

“But I want to surprise you!” Eren whined as he lifted his leg to cross the buckets of paint and sheets of plastic strewn over the floor; his camo pants were stained with splotches of peach because he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to do the macarena when his favorite musical number had come on, knocking over the bucket in the process. After numerous more mishaps as such, they had finally managed to paint the living room and that had taken a _week_. 

Levi stretched his back with a grunt, wriggling his fingers and toes. They had four more rooms left to complete and if they were to continue at this pace, he would no longer be classified as a vertebrate.

“No. Eren, you need adult supervision –” Levi held up a hand before he could be interrupted, “– as in, supervised by someone who is beyond a doubt qualified as an _adult_. So get back to painting,” He said. Then noting Eren’s pout, he added, “If we finish the kitchen today, I’ll make you some chocolate fudge,”

Eren angrily ‘hmphed’ and bent down to open a fresh tub. Levi wrinkled his nose at the smell and turned away, looking for his paint roller.

_Smack._

Heavy wetness spread over his back, seeping through his shirt and staining his skin. Levi stayed frozen in place, unable to comprehend what had hit him when the foul scent of fresh paint slapped his nose. Fingers twitching, he painfully turned around with his arms outstretched in an awkward position.

Eren grinned monstrously, hands dripping with green swamp. “Did you really think I’ll give up that easily?” he dangled a paintbrush in front of Levi with glee. “I had already ordered the required paint colors for our room. So HA! GOOD LUCK STOPPING ME NOW!” He picked up the bucket and dashed out of the hall, clumsily sloshing the contents on the floor.

“GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!” Levi roared and tore after him, uncaring that the paint was quickly drying on his skin. When Eren realized he was being pursued by a tiny grizzly bear, he screamed and ran as fast as he could, which wasn’t a lot because the bucket weighed him down. Dodging more buckets, tools and step-ladders, Eren grabbed a handful of green liquid and tossed it behind him. It perfectly landed on his target.

Spitting paint out of his mouth, Levi stopped running and pulled the plastic sheets with his leg. Eren squealed majestically as he tumbled down halfway into the kitchen, followed by the satisfying sound of splashing liquid and a bucket crash. Levi gave a bark of laughter as he entered the place to find Eren looking like some kind of grotesque fungal infection described in high school textbooks. He picked up the brushes abandoned on the counter as he advanced towards the brunet.

“You look like shit,” Levi dipped the brushes in a nearby can of brown paint, holding two in each hand. Eren slipped on the liquid as he tried to hurriedly back away and left green splotches over the cabinets.

“Oh yeah?” he wiped his mouth. “Well, you look like you’re from the _Walking Dead._ You could definitely use a makeover!” Eren flung the empty bucket at Levi but missed this time. Grabbing a nearby paint roller encased in peach, he charged at Levi with a battle cry that sounded more like a crying gorilla than anything else and they both went down with a spectacular crash.

His attempt to jab Eren with the paintbrushes was countered by Eren trying to jam the paint roller into Levi’s mouth. When Levi prodded Eren’s sides and he rolled aside laughing hysterically, he climbed atop the brunet, shoved the paintbrushes into his open mouth and painted his teeth brown. Eren screeched and threw Levi off him, only to upset the open can of brown paint on the counter which decided to honor Eren with its contents.

“Now you _really_ look shit,” Levi wheezed, diving out of the way as Eren lunged for him again. He was seized by the legs and pulled forward by a panting Eren, who pinned him on the floor and steamrollered Levi’s face with peach.

“And you look like No Face’s evil twin brother,” Eren snorted. He struggled as Levi thrashed under him and they both rolled over, their wrestling match inviting the plastic sheets on the floor to cocoon themselves around the pair. Eren giggled madly as Levi poked his sides more with his brushes in what little space he could get whilst Levi chuckled at the mixture of swamp on Eren’s face – if any butterflies were to pass by, they would probably be traumatized by the sight.

Black, white and grey were Levi’s favorite colors. But when Eren had rudely crash-landed into his monochromatic world after launching himself from a rainbow canon, Levi’s world had become more of an explosion in a paint factory.

Maybe it was the emeralds of Eren’s eyes that twinkled so brightly on the coldest nights. Maybe it was the tan of his skin that glowed golden in the early morning sunlight. Maybe the rich brown of his soft hair that was always in Levi’s mouth somehow when he woke up. Or Maybe it was the lush red of his favorite lips when they pulled each other into bed in a display of ardent passion. Whatever it was, it was responsible for making him feel that maybe some color was good after all.

Tangling themselves more than ever in their stupid cocoon of plastic sheets, Eren laughed harder and nuzzled their noses together, smearing Levi’s face with swamp as well. “Ha! You look worse than I do,” He panted, trickles of green and brown gently running down his chin.

“You are _hideous_ ,” Levi tugged his neck down to kiss the idiot. The taste of paint was absolutely disgusting on their tongues but the way Eren’s face shone after they parted was worth it.

“So does this mean I get to paint the room by myself?” he asked hopefully. “I just want to surprise you with something special!”

Levi sighed. 

“I swear to whatever divine being is looking down at us right now and shaking its head, if you try to sabotage our room, I’ll flush you down the toilet,”

A huge grin spread over his face, displaying his horrible brown teeth. “I swear it on my love for you, the room will be so awesome after me painting it, you’ll ogle more at the wall than actually bother having sex with me,” Eren wagged his eyebrows.

Levi smirked. He didn’t need paint to color his world. He had Eren.

“We’ll see,”


	18. Chapter 18

**Ask: I absolutely love your writing!!! Your fics make my heart flutter** **🥰** **Could you write a fluffy ereri fic, suiting spring?**

*****

“Hey,”

Levi looked up from his morning paper to find Eren vibrating with ultrasonic frequency. “Mm?”

Eren bounced over to him and took his hand, eagerly tugging it. “I’ve got something to show you!”

An excited Eren was an unstoppable force of nature. Levi couldn’t deny those sparkling puppy eyes so he folded his paper with a sigh and let his hurricane of a husband steer him out of the kitchen and into their backyard.

“You can’t be serious,” His mouth dropped open.

To their right stood a dozen earthen pots, paper bags, shovels, gloves and tons of other stuff. Eren had cleared out C-shaped patch of soil at the edge of the backyard.

Eren kissed his cheek. “You and Kuchel love gardening don’t you? What kind of a husband would I be if I can’t do this for you?”

Levi was still gaping. Then he said, “Remind me to marry you again,”

They began after breakfast. The rich scent of freshly mowed grass and soil was a good way to start his morning, Levi had to admit. The breeze was crisp and cool – spring had sprung, Eren enthused.

Levi and Eren spent the better half of the day plotting the best layout for their new garden. They pondered over soil types and plants – Levi insisted on having flowers as well as herbs. Eren never denied him anything. He patiently listened to everything Levi had to say.

“Flowers do well in dirt with good water drainage and adequate humus,” Levi told him. “We need a mixture of clay, coarse sand and silt,” he indicated the large plastic box full of wet mud. “Loamy soil,”

Eren tilled one half of the C shape, evening out the soil and getting rid of hard rocks. He had already watered the place beforehand and Levi wasn’t surprised – the cheeky bastard had been planning this for a while. Pushing his sleeves and grabbing a trowel, he tilled the other half of the plot, reveling in the gust of fresh earthy scent that followed.

“Lunch?” Levi asked around one. He looked up to find Eren grinning like the Cheshire cat, green eyes inches from his own.

“Oh no, don’t you dare –”

Eren shoved them into the mud where they wrestled and rolled, Levi’s thousand curses and oaths for vengeance drowned amidst Eren’s laughter. His soft locks tickled Levi as they fought and he reached out for them but they slipped between his fingers. Eren straightened up, wheezing.

“You look like chocolate pudding,” Eren snorted, hair disheveled like the soil around them.

For the first time, Levi found himself not caring about the fact that he was dirty. He seized Eren by the front of his shirt and yanked him down. With a squeak, Eren was rolled over and Levi climbed on top.

“You look like a dog shat on you,” Levi complied and continued their wrestling match; only this time, their lips and tongue were the ones fighting.

“So, what secret message are you trying to say?” Levi eyed the pots of flowers Eren had brought. “Forgive me, but I don’t speak flower,”

He was given another kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry,” Eren assured. “I have it taken care of,”

Arbutus with their half-ripened red berries, asters, the frills of red carnations and soft primroses began the parade of flowers. Eren followed them with chrysanthemums, irises, gladioli, sweet valley lilies, and campanulas. He tickled Levi’s nose with a few jasmine stems and got a mouthful of dirt as a return gift. Every single day Levi found something new to love about Eren – today it was the way he helped the first worms back into the soil and the way he fell to the ground laughing after sneezing ten times in a row.

Eren took a break from his flower arrangement to aid Levi with his herbs. Balsam, rosemary, fennel, and chives were planted in one section in neat rows. Levi marked holes where the plants were supposed to go with sufficient space in between; Eren moistened their roots and lowered them into the dirt and made them at home. They added sage and mint as well.

Teasing was an age-old tradition when it came to working on something: Eren stole frequent kisses in between planting, tilling and watering. Lips, cheek or forehead – he just wouldn’t stop. And Levi didn’t let him, whilst smearing mud over tan cheeks and spraying water into his ears.

They had caught a few curious ladybugs nearby and a little wood satyr had chosen to sleep on Levi’s head.

“Aw, you’re the next Snow White,” Eren gushed. “Shall I ask Kuchel to make you a dress?”

Levi raised the hose and pointed it at Eren’s face.

“Ok, maybe something darker,” Eren pretended to think. “How about Maleficent?”

Eren screeched when the jet of water knocked him into the mud.

Tea breaks included sitting on the porch, bare feet tangled in the grass. Levi brewed them steaming cups of Oolong and rested his head comfortably on Eren’s shoulders as he sipped, eyes closing every now and then when Eren hummed or his fresh earthy scent wafted over them. The worms had already decided that their blooming garden would be a permanent home. And the flowers were doing their best to bring in more pollinators. Eren was the greatest pollinator of them all, sneezing everywhere he went. 

“You should join the bees, Eren.” Levi pushed the soil so as to cover the roots of the dill herbs. “I could ask mum to stitch you a costume with a giant stinger and all,”

“I already have a _giant_ stinger,” Eren shook his crotch with a smirk. He was hit with another water spray.

A week later, their efforts were rewarded with the sweetest garden Levi could ever have. Eren’s flowers were blooming and added their fresh aromas to the air; drunken bees bonked into their glass windows whilst worms shyly peeked out from underneath the balsams. The herbs were still tender but would soon be ready for picking. Evening tea now consisted of always sitting outside on the porch, feet in the grass and twitching their legs when ants and ladybugs crawled atop.

“This is some Disney movie shit,” Levi sipped on his jasmine infusion.

“Oh yeah. And you’re the princess,”

“In what fucking way?”

Eren produced a red rose out of thin air and offered it to him, wagging his eyebrows. Levi stared, lips twitching when another bee bumped into Eren’s head.

“Why did I marry a fucking box of cheese?”

“Oi, roses are not cheesy!” Eren hit him with the petals. “I love you, do you know that?”

Levi smiled and set his tea aside. “Come here you fucking cheese puff,”

*

**_Arbutus:_ ** _You are the only one I love  
 **Asters:** Trust and love  
 **Red Carnations:** Passion, ardour.  
 **Primrose:** Eternal love  
 **Jasmine:** I am yours forever, unconditionally.  
 **Iris:** Hope  
 **Gladiolus:** Strength  
 **Campanulas:** Thank you for loving me  
 **Chrysanthemums:** My precious one_

:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Ask: Hey, i love your drabbles, especially the one with Levi comforting Eren who has a panic attack. Could you now write it the other way around? Levi beeing the one having a panic attack and Eren comforting him? I don't care if AOT Au or modern setting. Just do what you like. :)**

*****

“Sir, you didn’t have your soup,”

The door closed behind Eren with a soft click. Levi paused untying his cravat to meet him.

“Not hungry,”

Eren sighed. He knew that excuse all too well. Placing some papers on the desk, he turned to Levi and helped take off his cravat. Levi liked sleeping in his harness so Eren only loosened the straps and unbuckled them. His superior rubbed his left eye, more lined than ever, and leaned in expectantly. Recognizing the silent request, Eren put his arm around Levi and stepped closer.

“Do you want me to stay here for the night?”

“Will you leave if I say no?”

Eren smiled. “You ought to know me by now,”

“I do,” He squeezed Eren’s waist. Eren helped him to bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over them both. Beneath the sheets, Levi reached for Eren’s shirt and slid his hand underneath the thin fabric. Eren couldn’t help the jerk his stomach gave at the icy palm’s contact. Levi teased him a little, fingers skimming around his belly before resting next to Eren’s heart. 

“Are you alright?”

Levi looked older than Eren had ever seen him. “It’s nothing. Sleep,”

Eren was a heavy sleeper but Levi’s shrieks did their job well to wake him. Drowsiness vanishing into thin air, he reached for the struggling man at once. Levi tried to kick him away, his strong arms flailing and aiming to decapitate him.

“Captain!” Eren caught one fist and struggled with the other, alarmed at how cold they had become. “Shit, Levi, hold on to me!” He grabbed Levi by the middle and tugged him, pulling him into his chest to warm him up. He was cold – really cold; every touch felt like an ice cube sliding across his hands. Levi shivered horribly and resisted Eren’s attempts, screaming threats that he was in no condition to carry out.

“NO, NOT HIM! PLEASE, NOT HIM!” Levi wailed, elbow punching Eren’s chest with a force rivalling a bull’s. Eren banged his head into the wall but barely registered the pain, chest constricting when Levi slid off the bed. The sound of wood creaking open was followed by the whisper of a blade. Eren dodged the dagger that could have otherwise taken out his left eye.

“GET THE FUCK BACK YOU SCUM!” Noting that he had lost his only weapon, Levi grabbed the object closest to him and chucked it at Eren, who unfortunately couldn’t escape it this time. Eren gave an ‘oomph’ as the pillow hit his face and tumbled off the bed. Levi backed away from him until he met solid wall. His eyes flashed with undiluted terror, face a rushing river of sweat and tears.

“Please… Eren, no… don’t –” he choked amidst heavy wheezes and doubled over, clutching his throat. “Eren!”

“I’m here,” And Eren was, reaching out for Levi with slow movements. He had barely touched him when Levi screamed again.

“Don’t… don’t!” Levi curled up into a ball and hid his face. “No! Eren, don’t look! DON’T LOOK AT ME!”

“I’m not looking,” Eren bent down next to him and hugged him, tucking Levi’s face into his chest. “I won’t look,” he promised with firm but gentle pats to the back. “ _Levi_ ,” Eren hauled him up, wiping the sweat off Levi’s neck and placing a kiss to his feverish head. Levi gasped in between; he twisted around and grasped the front of Eren’s shirt. Fingers shaking and too clumsy to function, they tore the fabric in one neat rip and shoved it aside. Eren stayed still and let the clammy fingers scuttle about his chest like wild spiders. They stopped right over his heart.

“… It’s beating…” Levi panted. “It’s beating… it’s beating!”

“I know,” Eren closed his own hand over Levi’s, clutching them tightly and rubbing them to induce some warmth. He kissed that too. “It will always beat for you Levi,”

“But… but – they,” Levi swallowed and held him tighter, nails scratching the skin. Eren completely cocooned his large frame around Levi, lips landing on every exposed bit of skin he could find.

“Levi,” Eren cooed softly. “Levi, what’s your favorite tea?”

Levi stopped thrashing for a minute. “…Jasmine… I like that,”

“Is that so?” Taking his temporary silence to his advantage, Eren picked him up and placed him on the bed. He took Levi’s feet and rubbed it, blowing puffs of breath to keep it from freezing. “Levi, tell me… how does one make the perfect cup of tea?”

“Tea… tea? I… uh, you take water…”

“Good. Water is very good. Anything else?” Eren grabbed his hands and rubbed them too. Levi’s teeth chattered as he struggled to say what came next. “Uh… uh… you boil the water… yeah, boil it and… and you boil it… you boil it until two minutes – only two minutes for Jasmine, but yeah… then, then I… I… Eren I don’t reme – I, um…”

Eren kissed his cheek. “Do you take the tea leaves and add them to the water?”

“Oh… yeah, we do that… don’t stir it and never let it steep for more than two minutes…keep adding boiling water but never stir,” Levi had stopped struggling now and clung to Eren, squeezing his biceps. Eren placed more kisses along his jawline and ears. He rubbed that as well.

“Shall I make some Jasmine tea then?” When he got a shaky nod, Eren took the blanket and wrapped it over him, careful to cover his ears and feet. He went to the kitchen, looking around for the familiar tin and cups to work with. 

Minutes later, Levi had a steaming cup clutched in his hands that steadily inspired color to return to his cheeks and lips. He basked in the steam that pooled about the surface and sniffled.

“It’s warm,” he said.

“Mm.” Eren moved closer. He combed the inky locks and untangled the knots that had formed, disregarding the sweat that got on his fingers. Levi leaned into the touch and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“You’re warm too,” he mumbled, grey eyes swimming with gratitude that Eren did not need but still accepted. “I didn’t… I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” 

“You’re dressed, I’m not,” Eren pointed. “I’m the one who should be embarrassed,”

Levi chuckled as he took another small sip. Then he asked, “Why can’t I be warm like you?”

“You’re perfect as you are right now,”

“Eren,” Levi’s palm was on his heart again.

“Mm?”

“Will you keep me warm?” His usually sharp eyes were so soft and tired now. The hand over his beating heart twitched.

Eren smiled at his superior. “You don’t have to ask,”


	20. Chapter 20

**Ask: O. M. G..... . Can you please write something where Levi is French??? (and keeps on purposely killing Eren with his accent huehuehueAHEM)**

*****

To say Eren was intimidated by the newcomer was an understatement; he was terrified.

Well, he had been, on the first day, when a young teen who could put Adonis to shame had strolled into the classroom. Eren’s little gay heart had sky-rocketed and almost flown out through the window and smacked the poor bird’s nest on the tree outside. The girls had all fainted when those steely greys of his had swept the classroom with boredom. He was a transfer student from France and Eren remembered thinking ‘ _Take me’._ The dude was buff like a football player and Eren had wondered if this guy was going to be the new jock of the class. He had decided to keep his distance from him.

That was a difficult task. Eren’s head made him stare and gawk at the newcomer as much as possible. It didn’t help that his happy place in his pants grew extremely happy when Levi returned his stares.

Said teen walked up to him now with an easy grace and Eren fought the urge to not scream and run away. Instead, he met his eyes defiantly, sitting in his place with his hands fidgeting in his lap while the others scuttled away. The bell rang over the intercom, signaling break, and it seemed to Eren that everyone in the class had vanished into thin air. He cursed Armin for leaving him alone here, but his blonde friend who was scared of clowns acted like as though Levi was Ronald McDonald’s evil twin brother.

Levi glared at him (at least that was what Eren thought) and his cheeks burned. He skimmed through his brain, trying to find out what had he done to offend the guy. Maybe he had freaked him out by staring too much? That was hardly fair, Eren didn’t stare as much as the girls did and they couldn’t take his eyes off him. He clutched the book on his table nervously. Levi eyed his each and every movement, like as though he was a snake about to strike. 

“Um… hi? Bonjour?” Eren said hopefully. Maybe he’d be less inclined to murder Eren if he spoke his mother tongue?

Levi observed him for a while, wetting his lips before they curled into a smirk. “ _Bonjour,_ ”

Eren froze, the grip on his book tightening. _Holy shit._

“Uh… uh… um,” He stammered, trying to say something, but his brain seemed to have gone on a Tour De Blank. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“What are you reading?” Levi drawled. His favorite shivers raked violently through him and he pushed his legs together, trying to make himself look small. He clutched the book tighter, his nails digging into the poor object’s spine.

“Wha-?”

The corners of the teen’s lips twitched and he pulled a chair to sit, leaning way too close to Eren who backed away a bit. His eyes suddenly hardened and Eren stopped trying to get away and gave him a nervous smile. Levi leaned in again; the guy didn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space and watched him like a hawk, his eyes never leaving Eren. The brunet shifted nervously in his seat.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he breathed in such an outrageously sinful voice that had Eren been standing, his knees would have buckled and kissed the floor. He could see fireworks in his grey eyes. Hallelujah.

“Uh… uh, I don’t know, I’m certainly not uncomfortable, no…uh… um, isn’t the weather too cold today?” he rambled, nervously flapping his hands about.

“The weather is _le merde_. I fucking hate this place,” he complained in an annoyed tone, pushing his fringe back. Oh _damn_ , he was gorgeous even while being a bitch. 

“Oh… um, I’m sorry,” Eren mumbled.

Levi arched an eyebrow. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because you don’t like it here…”

“So? That’s not your fault. There are things I do like here though,”

Eren’s ears perked up in spite of himself. He couldn’t help but wonder what this guy who constantly did nothing more than glare at everything with so much potent venom actually like.

“You… you do?”

Levi hummed quietly. “The ice cream here is good,”

“You like ice cream?” Eren blurted in disbelief.

“Who doesn’t?”

“Um… well, you don’t… look… like someone who likes ice cream,”

Levi snickered and then genuinely smiled. The difference it made to his face was startling. He didn’t look like a serial killer anymore. “Did you think that I was perhaps the type of guy who likes… what do you call those things… _comment appelez-vous les lapins en anglais?_ ” he muttered under his breath. “Foxes? I get tongue-tied,”

“What thing?”

“The stupid white thing that eats carrots,”

“Rabbits?”

Levi’s face cleared. “Yeah, that! Did you think that I was the type of guy who likes catching rabbits and then danced around the fire singing and covering them in hot sauce before devouring them alive?”

The absurdity of Levi’s statement, which didn’t even make sense, sent him on a hiccuping spree, pig-like snorts interrupting in between as Eren reached for his water bottle for help. He coughed and spluttered for quite some time under Levi’s intense stare. Eren screeched when a powerful thwack on the back sent him headfirst into his desk. Coming up, eyes watering, he gave one final hiccup.

“No, that is not what I thought, believe me,” he choked and saw something flicker in Levi’s eyes before they were back to grey again. “Believe me, out of all retarded things I have thought about you, one of them being a vampire, an evil bunny killer is not one of them,”

“Hm. That is good. So… what book are you reading?” Levi asked again, moving in close. Eren held it out for him to see.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Your French textbooks are stupid. They won’t help you learn anything, except for maybe making you seem like a bigger moron than you already are.”

“Not everyone can be as fluent like you,” Eren defended. “You’ve grown up being exposed to the language and talking it. I haven’t,”

“That is obvious. Ok, say something for me,”

“Excuse me?” Eren started.

“Say something in French idiot,” Levi ordered in his low, smooth voice that sent another friend request to Eren’s happy place. His mind immediately constructed a scene of that same voice commanding him something in a completely different scenario and a dozen tomatoes seemed to explode in his cheeks.

“Uh… ok, um…how about…,” He stammered nervously because Levi was x-ray scanning him with his eyes again. “Uh… _J'aime les… putains de…pommes de terre?_ ” he cringed and smiled weakly, hoping he had not said anything offensive.

Evidently, he had not. Levi studied him with an impassive gaze, though judging by the way his shoulders vibrated, Eren could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“You need to really work on your speaking skills,” Levi cocked his head to one side, a small smile playing around his lips. Eren flushed and tried to avert his gaze, but he couldn’t look away from the raven for more than a few seconds before he turned back and was staring into those metallic eyes.

The bell rang again, signaling the end of break. Eren could hear the roar of students rushing back to their classes as Levi sighed and got up, pushing the chair back to his place. Before anyone could come in though, he turned to Eren and bent low. Eren’s heart almost stopped as one hand snaked through the back of his neck, fingers gently playing with his hair as Levi brought his face close, dangerously close to the brunet’s. There was a sly grin around his mouth as he opened it. “Maybe I could teach you? You really need help,” he whispered, a hand reaching to cup Eren’s cheek.

He turned bright red, redder than he could ever imagine and swallowed nervously. His mind was racing and screaming all at once and all Eren wanted was to immediately run home and shove his face into the freezer. His neck and cheeks were burning like lava and he felt he might as well do a Mount Tambora and turn the classroom into Satan’s amusement park. 

“What do you say, _la mignonne_?” the last two words came out as a purr, and Eren’s brain finally ceased functioning.

“Uh… I… la – what?”

Levi laughed and quickly pressed his lips to Eren’s cheek before smirking his unholy smirk and walking back to his desk.

“ _Adieu, la mignonne,”_


	21. Chapter 21

**Ask: If you're okay with it, can we get some ereri student/teacher AU?? Your writing is AMAZING** **❤** **️** **(I want to send like a million and a half requests lolol)**

*****

“Pages forty and forty-two. Submit the day after tomorrow; slackers will be drowned in Clorox,”

The students groaned in perfect harmony, shoving their books and stray papers back into their backpacks. The few who dared enough to glare at Levi kindly received one in return that could reduce the bravest of sumo wrestlers to tears. Levi picked up his messenger bag and placed ‘Advanced Calculus: it’s fun!’ back into the first compartment and zipped it. Straightening his tie with a scathing eyeroll, he exited the class with his shoes clapping satisfyingly on the polished tiles.

He had gone only two paces when a ‘Mr. Ackerman!’ behind him asked him to stop. Turning around, Levi faced the young brunet who proceeded to bite his lip.

“Yes, Yeager?” Levi didn’t use his _‘get away from me, I don’t socialize with kids’_ voice. It was unnecessary on Eren Yeager, who had done nothing but work hard and listen attentively in every class.

“Sir, my math grade,” Eren began, a hand reaching up to run through his hair with nervous energy. “It needs help and I was hoping you could provide me with that help,”

“Help?” Levi was puzzled. Eren’s math grade was neither heart attack inducing like Connie’s nor praiseworthy like Armin’s. It wasn’t average too, rather, somewhere above that.

“You know our last term teacher? Old man, Pixis?” Eren looked at him hopefully so Levi nodded. He hadn’t bothered to acquaint himself with the previous math teacher, who had been forced to retire after handing out expired candy to the students and accidentally filling up half the hospital beds.

Eren tapped his feet frantically on the tiles, the sound annoying Levi. “He was… a terrible teacher. Really bad. I don’t how I passed math, but it wasn’t because of him,”

“What are you getting at?”

Eren stood still. “Could you… could you tutor me? Please? You are a really good teacher. I like you. I like your teaching,”

He looked so sincere with his big, puppy eyes that Levi felt his heart physically melt into tinier heart-shaped hearts. He couldn’t say no to one of the very, _very_ few students who didn’t make him want to commit homicide.

Levi cleared his throat. “I live in Trost towers. Third floor, flat number 32. You can come around five and I’ll tutor you for two hours,”

When Eren’s ‘thank you’ smile almost stopped his heart, Levi knew he was going to be in happy touble.

“Eren. Earth to Eren. A cow would very much like to strangle him,”

“Sorry, what? I didn’t listen, sir,”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He indicated the papers laid out on the desk. Eren bit his lip as he surveyed them, a troubled frown finding its way between his brows.

“I’m sorry for being stupid,” he muttered. His fingers were in his hair again, forcefully combing it back and forth, worrying Levi that he’d soon turn bald. Taking in his miserable look, Levi sighed.

“How about a break? Do you drink anything?”

Eren quickly looked up, relief blooming over his face. Quite the open book. “Water is fine! I don’t need much,”

Levi thought for a while. “Does tea sound ok? I’ve got Assam.”

With a cheery ‘sure!’, Eren nodded and Levi imagined him wagging an invisible tail. Suppressing a smile, Levi busied himself in the kitchen with a pot, a tin and two cups.

Eren took little sips, toes curling and uncurling as he groaned. “This is good. You could open a tea shop,”

“I wanted to,” Levi suddenly blurted.

Eren’s surprise was replaced by another smile. “Why didn’t you?”

Levi shrugged. “Needed this job if I were to continue drinking tea. I still collect tea leaves though,”

“Really?”

“Mm,” Levi didn’t know why he had chosen to reveal this to his student. Placing his cup aside, he called Eren over to work on the theorems that seemed to torment him to no end. He was happy and not surprised to discover that Eren worked well with his mind refreshed. Tackling the problem with newfound determination, he managed to wrap it around his head this time.

When he left with a small wave and yet another smile that tugged at Levi’s lips, Levi felt oddly warm.

Sunday evening found Eren with Levi again, books strewn over the coffee table whilst Eren lay on the bean bag with a cup of steaming Assam clutched tight. Levi was beginning to enjoy his tea sessions with his student – Eren had been coming over for a week now. He was fun to be around – he talked when he had to and shut up when he had to. He didn’t step over boundaries but didn’t hesitate to open up to Levi either. It was like having a pet to take care of. And Eren was the cutest university student he had ever gotten, so that was an added bonus.

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you!” Eren slid off the beanbag and scrambled to his backpack on all fours, sticking his butt high up in the air. He trotted back with a cardboard box and pushed it towards Levi. “Open it!”

Levi did so, breath hitching at the sight of the dry green leaves that greeted him.

“My mother is a gardener and she loves tea as well,” Eren explained. “I got these from her. It’s a thank you gift,”

Levi caressed the leaves with wonder, gentle to not break them. He took a few sniffs, finding delight in their aroma. This was what he called heaven. 

“A very nice thank you gift,” Levi closed the box and went to place it inside his cabinet alongside the tin of other teas. When he came back, Eren was already busy with another problem. Levi sat down next to him.

“Does this mean if I flunk the next test, you’ll give me an A?”

Levi smiled as he reached to ruffle his student’s hair. “Don’t flatter yourself brat. I’ll give you a D,”

“You gave me an A,” Eren said smugly, waving his paper at him. Levi pushed his glasses up his nose.

“That I did,”

“Was it because of the tea leaves?”

“No. You worked hard. You did well. That A belongs to you,” Levi gathered his books and placed them inside his messenger bag. The bell had rung ten minutes ago and the other students had already chosen to rush out of the hall than stick around to Professor Ackerman’s company. Eren didn’t however. He looked nervous. “What?” Levi asked.

“…Can… can I still come to your house?” he chewed on his lip. He always did that when he was flustered or embarrassed.

“You got an A,” Levi pointed out. “What do you need to come to my house for?”

“I like drinking tea with you,” Eren mumbled, cheeks boiling lava red. “It’s nice. I like talking to you. That’s nice too,”

Levi stared. Granted, he had seen a lot of fascinating students – no, specimens – during his time teaching. University was a beautiful zoo. Eren was either very, very brave or had lost all his brain cells down the drain.

Finding his voice, Levi asked, “You want to come over to my house to drink tea?”

“Yeah,” Eren fiddled with his paper. “If it’s ok with you,” he added quickly. “I don’t want to impose,”

Levi considered the request. Eren shifted his weight from foot to foot, one hand combing his hair.

“Fine by me,”

Eren lit up like a box of fireworks and Levi had to smile.

He couldn’t say no to his favorite student now, could he?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Farlan/Levi

**Ask: What if farlan loves levi but levi loves eren & eren loves levi back**

*****

Everything feels fine when you’re half of a pair.

Weekends were Farlan’s favorite. It was just him and Levi, squished together on the same beanbag, fighting over their gaming consoles and trying to trip up their carts. Levi always played as Mario. Farlan was always Luigi.

“Go find your own kiddie stool,” Levi would say, pushing Farlan’s face away to distract him from the screen.

“I’ll sit on you next time,” Farlan promised. “Then you’ll be my very own kiddie stool,”

Levi always won. And Farlan always let him. Levi’s stupid victory dance was worth it.

* * *

It began with the new semester. The new kid who had moved in had the girls swooning after him. Of course they would, Farlan scoffed. Tall, tanned, built like a swimmer and an adept basketball player – Eren Yeager foretold nothing but trouble. Farlan and Levi waited, waited for him to bag his place at school as the new jock and the big bad bully who underestimated people shorter than him and walked about as if he owned the world.

They were wrong. Wrong because Eren talked to everyone like an excited puppy. Wrong because Eren didn’t walk as if he owned the world, rather, he bounced along the hallways, apologizing when he bumped into someone and always got lost. Wrong because Eren didn’t scoff at Levi’s height and instead called him cute.

He tripped over his feet. He snorted. He blushed. He rolled around in the mud with dogs and couldn’t tame his hair. He smiled all the time and waved at Levi and Farlan. And Levi would wave back, a soft blush lighting his cheeks.

Farlan knew Eren would spark trouble – but it wasn’t in the form he had expected.

He didn’t expect his best friend to start sneaking glances at the new boy, eyes softening around the edges every time Eren laughed or smiled. He didn’t expect Eren to notice Levi. He didn’t expect Eren to smile back at Levi.

* * *

“So, does this make me look too old-fashioned or too flashy?” Levi posed for him in black skinny jeans, a simple grey shirt, and a blazer. His dark hair was slicked back, highlighting the striking silver of his eyes. Slim and elegant. So beautiful.

“Ok,” Farlan flashed him a thumbs up, swallowing the lump. He hadn’t expected Eren to be interested in men either.

Levi wriggled his feet into socks and then shoes. With a ‘see you later’ smile that lit up Farlan’s entire world and helped his heart beat faster, Levi left.

When he returned with his hair disheveled, eyes sparkling and lips swollen, Farlan knew Levi had found a new world.

* * *

He tried every day to look for signs that the new kid was faking it. That he was playing around with Levi. That he had no intentions of staying true. If he showed hints of hurting Levi, then Farlan vowed to come in at once and offer his friend all the comfort and reassurances he had, whilst finding ways to murder Eren and escape the police.

Eren was not and had never been what Farlan had perceived him to be. He mussed up Levi’s hair and surprised him with hugs that covered Levi completely. He let Levi wear his oversized hoodies and ran after him when Levi refused to return them. He taught Levi how to bake cupcakes and later spread the cream over his face. He held Levi’s hands. He smiled at Levi and it was only when he was with Levi did his smile outshine the stars.

He offered Levi comfort and care. He pleasured Levi in ways Farlan could only dream of. He joked with Farlan and beat him at Go Kart. He bandaged Farlan’s wounds after a rowdy basketball match. He was not there just for Levi, but Farlan too.

Weekends weren’t the same anymore. Instead of two, they became three.

When Farlan finally saw the light that lit up Eren’s eyes as he kissed Levi, he knew that Eren too had found his world.

* * *

“Is that it?” Farlan straightened up, wiping his brows. The desk was the last item to be brought into the room. Pleasant peach walls, a neat shelf stacked with Levi’s favorite books and Eren’s DVDs, a bed large enough to fit two – _two_ , Farlan mused bitterly. ‘Two’ had always meant Farlan and Levi.

‘Two’ now meant Eren and Levi.

“Yeah…,” Levi came in and set the boxes down. “Gods, I love you for helping me out with this, Far,” he squeezed them both in a hug, grey eyes crinkled fondly. Levi had never been this happy before. Another lump blocked him from speaking. Farlan’s throat _burned._

_I love you too. I love you so much._

“Did you find an appropriate kiddie stool yet?” he asked instead.

Levi smacked his thigh in retaliation. For a moment, it felt like old times again… they were both a pair.

Then Eren walked in, an empty cardboard box on his face with holes carved out for eyes. Levi chased him around their new home until Eren fell down the stairs and twisted his ankle. He didn’t stop smiling the entire time Levi bandaged him.

* * *

“I do,”

“Then I pronounce you as joint and married,”

 _Cursed words._ Words were mightier than swords. Farlan felt a million burning swords repeatedly sink into his flesh and pull out, only to sink in again. Every time he clapped, his hands grew heavier and heavier until they threatened to fall and pull Farlan along with them into the darkness.

Eren laughed because Levi had to stand on his toes to kiss. Instead, he swept Levi off his feet, holding him tightly in his arms as their lips met together in their most ardent promise for eternal love and devotion. They were one. Eren was Levi’s. Levi was Eren’s.

Tears flowed. Farlan smiled and lifted a toast to the groom. Farlan smiled and congratulated Levi with a hug and a thump on the back. Farlan smiled and greeted the other guests. Farlan smiled, smiled, smiled. His tears flowed, flowed, flowed.

“Farlan!”

He turned around quickly, hastily clearing his eyes. Eren came to him, magnificent in his wedding suit and twinkling green eyes. He pulled Farlan and bound them in a crushing embrace.

“Farlan… I just want you to know, you are the _best_ mate I and Levi could ever have,” he said and pulled back, cheeks stained with silver. “Thank you, _thank you_ for being there for him. Thank you for being there for me,”

Farlan opened his mouth, to say what he didn’t know. He was lost.

Eren _glowed_ and Farlan knew he had shrunk. He couldn’t ask Eren to take care of Levi because Eren would. He couldn’t ask Eren to keep Levi happy because Eren will. He couldn’t ask Eren to love Levi because Eren did. He couldn’t ask Eren to do anything for Levi because Eren _always_ did _everything_ for Levi.

“… You’re the best for him,” was all Farlan could say. And Eren glowed brighter.

Eren and Levi were now a pair. And Farlan lay mismatched, his other half no longer there.


	23. Chapter 23

**Blush**

Eren didn’t know why. He only heard the beautiful sound of Levi’s laugh next to him. Limbs tangled together in the long, green grass that lazily waved in the spring breeze, the sun’s rays warmed them both, leaving a tingling sensation in his cheeks and fingertips. 

“What are you laughing for?” Eren asked, pausing his task of weaving flower crowns. After observing Eren’s efforts for a while, Levi had demanded to be taught how to tie the soft petals and tendrils together, and Eren had gladly obliged.

Cool, grey eyes regarded the flowers resting on Eren’s soft locks with fondness written in them, followed by amusement. “I called you cute. You said you aren’t,”

“l am not,” Eren repeated.

“I find that funny,” His knuckles brushed over Eren’s cheek, their cold touch setting his cheeks ablaze. “A grown-ass man squeaking ‘I’m not cute’,”

He leaned in close, lips tenderly brushing over his jawline. Eren’s breath hitched and he sat immobile, an invisible force binding him to earth while Levi’s playful fingers reached to unbutton his shirt. They skimmed over collarbones, the base of his neck, his Adam’s apple and further upwards, leaving a trail of hot lava in their wake. 

A smirk played around the lips that Eren was so mesmerized with. “Look at you,” Levi murmured, nose nudging Eren’s cheek. “Do you know how _mad_ those red cheeks drive me? I love them,”

Pale lips were now almost on Eren’s. Eren waited. Waited. Waited. So close. 

He wanted Levi to be closer.

“What else can I do to make you blush?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Ask: HEY! So I just wanna say that I've read your works and I REALLY REALLY LOVE THEM, THEY ARE SO GOOOOOOD, especially the 'strawberry lips'one, I was squealing so much, it was so cute! So, if you don't mind me asking, can you write a fanfic (ereri of course) which has a blend of ansgt, fluffy fluff and humour? Sorry if I'm too demanding, but I love your stuff that much!**

*****

The singing always started in the evening. Getting up from his desk, he slowly crept across the hall and towards the slightly ajar door. Something furry brushed against his leg and he looked down, alarmed, but it was that peach monstrosity Eren loved so much - Whiskers. It turned its large brown eyes at him and hissed.

_Yeah I love you too._

The voice inside sang a melody so mellifluous even Levi hummed the words with it. He peeked inside to see Eren swaying his body to the rhythm, moving as gracefully as a swan, oblivious to the eavesdropping intruder. Levi stood transfixed, entranced by the song or the singer, he didn’t know.

Whiskers came purring into the room, and Eren turned, abruptly stopping his performance when he saw Levi. Shining emeralds widened in surprise as a lovely blush spread over his face. “Hey…”

“Not bad,”

Eren beamed, shaking his long hair out of his face. Whiskers padded up to him, nuzzling his head against Eren’s legs. Eren stooped down to scratch it behind the ear. Levi narrowed his eyes; he hated Whiskers.

An idea flashed in Eren’s head, a ridiculously stupid one, but he moved towards Levi and took his hand.

His hand was pale as freshly fallen snow, rough, yet soft when they touched him. The slender fingers skilled in a variety of things - beautiful and deadly. He placed the hand on his waist.

“Eren, what-?” Levi looked up, stormy orbs surprised, pupils dilated. “I-I don’t…” He stammered.

“You have me,”

He interlocked their hands and placed one of his own on Levi’s shoulder. The contrast was stunning: in comparison to Levi’s unearthly porcelain arm, his was the amber of honey.

“Focus on me, ok love?”

Levi swallowed and nodded.

The radio switched over to the next tune. ‘The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy’ began to play and with a quick, assuring smile Eren guided Levi.

“One step forward, another one back. Yeah that’s it,”

Levi occasionally stumbled and trod on Eren’s foot, but grace soon warmed up to him and they waltzed to the melancholy tune, Whiskers being the cursed devil that he was and trying to disrupt them by sinking his claws deep into Levi’s ankles.

“Now, to the right and- Ow!” Eren yelped.

“Sorry,” 

“It’s fine Levi. Remember, this is a waltz and you’re Levi, so don’t stride like godzilla,”

“I’m not a fucking tyrannosaurus rex,”

“Yeah… you’re too tiny - OW!” He winced as Levi sent a deliberate kick to his shins.

In response, Eren turned without any warning. Whiskers darted across, his bushy tail falling victim to Eren’s foot and the cat gave a furious hiss and twisted between them; the two males’ legs intertwined and they went down with a spectacular crash with Eren on top; he immediately covered Levi’s skull protectively with one hand before they hit the floor and both men doubled up with laughter.

Eren paused, momentarily stunned as he watched Levi laugh; he looked so carefree, so _happy…_ the perfect face a million times more ravishing than usual; the immaculate raven hair out of place and _oh gods_ , that laugh - that laugh sent Eren’s world tumbling over.

_And within you, I saw something more beautiful than the stars…_

After a few more hours, Levi stood smirking triumphantly, having successfully mastered the basics (amidst lots of collisions, cursing, laughing and falling down, most of it due to Whiskers, that little shit). He panted slightly.

“You did great for a beginner, Levi,” Eren smiled.

“Well, I had you,”

The words died in his throat before he could reply as the next song started playing on the radio. He recognized the tune and looked at Levi in delight. Levi stared back, cheeks coloring. 

Eren felt his own cheeks burning; he had never seen this side of Levi before…

Levi seemed tinier than usual. Coy and nervous.

So _beautiful._

He was always beautiful. 

Eren stretched out a hand, signaling Levi to take it and he did so, slowly. Pulling him closer, Eren guided the older male’s hands to their positions and struck up a slow waltz, singing along softly.

_‘I’ll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew  
  
As we swayed to the music,  
and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you  
  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we’re together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life  
  
I’ll always remember,  
that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me  
  
As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
you’re all I’ll ever need  
  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we’re together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life’_

At some point, Eren didn’t know when, they had stopped waltzing, instead simply swaying on the spot, holding on to each other like as though their lives depended on it. Levi sighed and buried his head into his chest and Eren placed his chin on Levi’s head, fingers gently combing through inky locks as he whispered the final lines into Levi’s ear.

_‘Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we’re together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life’_

“Eren…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t let go,”

Eren laughed as he bent down and kissed him fiercely; Levi went slack in his arms and his knees buckled, but the brunet held on to him, one hand over his waist and the other supporting his back, and lifted him off his feet.

He didn’t care if Levi was cold and distant, or rude and condescending. There were times when Levi never talked for days on end and constantly leaped from one mood to another, but in the end, it was worth it. It was all worth to Eren if they got to be like this, even if it was for only a few minutes. It was all worth to Eren, if he could see his smile. 

It was all worth to Eren, if he could just give this wonderful man the warmth he deserved. 

His beautiful little snowflake.

Levi gently pulled back, unshed tears glistening like diamonds. He struggled to form words. “…T-Thank you… for putting up… for being-”

Eren silenced him by leaning in and Levi wholeheartedly replied, kissing him back with fervor, pouring out all his frustrations into the kiss for the brunet to understand and soothe. Arms around Levi wound so tight that they refused to let go and promised to be his safe retreat. To be his hearth and home.

_I’ll be here. And I’ll hold you tight._

(Song: Could I have this dance - Anne Murray)


	25. Chapter 25

**Do u think Levi would be the type of guy whos good at dirty talk? ;)**

*****

Of course!

The sight of his lover slowly moving up and down his body as his tongue frolicked on tan skin, pupils blown so wide they were nothing but a gaping black hole and slender fingers dancing on his cock sent a million hot jolts of arousal impaling Eren. No matter how many times they had done this, had become familiar with each other’s beauty and desires and passion, it never failed to send shivers down Eren’s spine. Levi always gave him something new.

He moved on top of him, slowly grinding his hips as their lips clashed together, wet sucks and moans escaping from the gap and heightening his need to release. Eren groaned as their hips collided rather forcefully, his hair yanked up and massaged by pale fingers. 

“You’re quite the mess today,” Levi whispered into the kiss as he continued to knead and tangle his fingers among the jungle of locks. 

“And you’re quite the talker,” Eren whispered right back.  
  
“Oh?” Eren could feel him smirk. “Want me to talk some more?” 

“Please, do,” Eren rasped as his lower lip was chewed on. “Nothing is as delicious as you fucking around with that dirty mouth of yours,”  
  
“Dirty, eh?” Levi snickered. “You know what else is dirty right now?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“The fucking sink. I told you to clean up yesterday you moron, and it’s fucking disgusting, completely covered with mold and slime and fuck knows what else; I’m gonna whip your cunt ass if you don’t go and polish the damn underside after we’re done,”  
  
“Damn it Levi, you ruined the mood!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Ask: C-Can I get uuuuuuuuhhh....Dorky Eren trying to seduce his dork ass husband Levi but messing it up( succeeding as always) im trying to get into a Christmas mood.. Thank you!!** **❤** **️**

*****

The delicous aroma of cookies wagged its finger at Eren’s nose, tempting him to come closer. So Eren skipped over to the kitchen, slipping on the rug in the process. When the cookie gods summoned, you always had to obey.

Eren poked his head into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Levi standing in front of the counter with his hands on his hips as he went through the recipe book carefully. Without pausing for breath, he darted up to his room and threw the dressers open, turning them upside down as he searched for his ‘gift’.

Upon retrieving the green plant, Eren stuffed it into his pocket and ran downstairs. He slipped on the rug again as he steadied himself and leaned against the kitchen wall with one shoulder, rearranging his face into something more seductive and trying not to look like he had just run a marathon.

“Hey babe,” he called and swaggered into the room, tripping on air.

Levi didn’t look up from his cookbook. “What?” He grunted.

Eren made a beeline straight for Levi and snaked his arms around Levi’s waist. He glanced at the tray of gingerbread men and Christmas trees fresh out of the oven before planting a peck on Levi’s cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to deal with your bullshit. What do you want?”

“Ouch. I just wanted to help,” Eren feigned the hurt in his voice.

“I could use some…” Levi murmured. “Can you decorate the cookies with cream?”

“Ooh… what cream?” Eren asked slyly.

Levi turned around with a sickly sweet smile and shoved a bowl of whipped cream into his hands.

“This cream,”

“Ah.” Eren managed to say. “Right,”

Levi broke free from his embrace and moved over to another bowl, evidently full of cookie dough. He cracked an egg before plunging the whisk into it and proceeded to beat the shit out of the yolk while Eren silently slathered the cream onto a gingerbread man.

The resulting cookie was labeled nothing short of an abomination and Eren silently giggled at his handiwork.

The ‘ding’ of the oven had his head turning around to see Levi bending over to pull a second batch out of it. Wasting no time, Eren quickly dropped his gingerbread man into the tray waiting to be baked; then pretended to continue with his task.

Levi placed the new batch on the counter and turned to retrieve the third batch when his eyes fell on the decorated gingerbread man.

“Eren…”

Eren struggled to not burst.

“Why.”

It wasn’t a question; it was a statement and Eren let out a wheezy giggle. “Damn, that’s an impressive length,” he choked.

“About as impressive as yours,” Levi remarked dryly and threw the mutilated cookie at Eren.

When the third batch was on its way to be pulled out of the warm folds of the oven, Eren tiptoed towards Levi again and hugged him from behind. He pulled out the green plant from his pocket and raised it over their heads and his lips latched on to the tip of Levi’s ear, nibbling on it gently. Levi exhaled and turned around to face Eren.

He frowned when he noticed the awkward position of Eren’s arm and his eyes traveled upwards before he groaned.

“Really Eren? Mistletoe?”

Eren grinned. “You know the rules sweetheart,” his other hand moved higher to hold the small of Levi’s back.

Levi rolled his eyes but there was a softness to it that Eren could never explain. “Alright brat,” he sighed and his eyes fluttered shut as he stood on his toes and leaned in, expectant.

It started with a snicker; it grew to a giggle and escaped his throat with a snort that almost tore his nose in half. Before long, Eren was rolling on the floor, guffawing hysterically while Levi stared at him, flabbergasted.

“What?”

“You… you can't… you h-have to,” Eren wheezed between his gusts, “you have to… you have to stand on your wittle toes! Oh, Levi!”

Levi’s cheeks burned with the fury of a thousand raging volcanoes.

“You're… so fucking adowwable!“ Eren struggled to hold himself upright as he held on to the fridge for support. Every time he made an attempt to stand up, one look at Levi’s boiling face sent him back on the floor, screaming with mirth.

“Oh Wevi, you’re such a wittle cutie pie!” He gushed, clutching his sides. “I think I busted my gut, I’m dying!”

“You fucking cheap toilet plunger,” Levi growled before he dived to the floor. Eren rolled away and recovered enough to realize his life was in mortal danger and tried to bolt out of the kitchen, only to have his escape foiled when he slipped on the rug again and came crashing down.

It was Levi’s turn to clutch the fridge and laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

**Ask: (In reply to a previous ask about them having sex) Hmmm n mmm maybe i am hinting at that..... Huehuehuehuegue**

*****

“Levi, do these jeans make my ass look too big?”

A question like that was bound to perk up his interests. Levi looked up from his book slowly, not wanting to give away his eagerness and drunk in the sight before him lazily.

The answer was, _damn._

“I don’t know,” Levi got up and sauntered over to Eren, who was twisting himself in order to see his reflection in the mirror better. Eren turned back, smoothing out his white shirt and presented himself to Levi unsurely. “What do you mean?”

“Well… Jean’s festivities tend to get extremely messy,” Levi ran a finger along Eren’s tie, caressing it gently. His lips curled upon hearing Eren’s breath hitch. “Wearing a white shirt is probably a very bad idea. You need something that has fewer chances of making you look like a scarecrow that got pitted with rotten food. And walking around in such tight jeans for a long time will definitely hurt when you try to take a piss.”

Eren bit his lip. “What do you suggest I wear then?”

Levi paused, eyeing his front. “Definitely not this… why don’t you take it off and I’ll pick something better?”

Eren’s face lit up. “Ok!” he agreed brightly and began undoing his belt when Levi stopped him. “It’ll be much faster if I help,” he put in.

Eren stiffened. He regarded him skeptically before slowly removing his hands, holding his breath as Levi’s deft fingers tossed his belt away and undid his zipper slowly before his hands snaked around his waistband. With one swift motion, he pulled the pants down and let it hang about Eren’s knees. “Hmm,” Levi mused. “This could use some adjustment too,” he muttered as he traced the slight bulge pressed against the fabric of Eren’s boxers.

A sharp intake of breath told Levi he had succeeded as he smirked harder, looking up to see his boyfriend’s pupils bigger than what they had been a few seconds ago.  
Someone definitely _wasn’t_ going to show up at Jean’s place tonight.

Levi bent and pressed his mouth tenderly to the area, earning a loud gasp which sent jolts of excitement to his happy place.

“Oh fuck,” Eren hissed as Levi’s mouth ran wild all over his prize. His thighs quivered and Levi held them firmly while pushing them apart as he felt Eren’s rapidly swelling member against his lips. Fingers sneaked up to play with the hem of his shirt and push it up so that he could feel Eren’s midriff instead and the brunet’s hips jerked at the contact.

“ _Levi_ …” Eren whined, breathing heavily. “ _Damn_ it, I should have never asked…”

Levi began to ascend, lips leaving a wet trail of saliva everywhere he went. He immediately unbuttoned the shirt barring him from the skin and slid it off Eren with a fluid movement of his shoulders. Now only clad in his briefs while pressed against the wall, Levi unleashed his teeth on the tanned stomach; Eren’s breath came in sharp gasps as his Levi bit and marked him.

He rose slowly, grabbing Eren’s wrists and slammed them above his head, tightly pinning them while his knees pressed in on the brunet’s legs, preventing escape. Eren groaned as Levi attacked his next target.

“Shit, _Levi_ – _ah!_ ” Eren squirmed as Levi’s cruel tongue teased the flesh around it before lapping over a stiffening brown nipple. Levi grinned against the skin and bit him hard, sucking on it and pulling it with his teeth before letting it go, only to repeat the whole process and mirroring it with his other nipple, stimulating his erection to get larger. Eren wriggled under him, chest swelling and falling.

“Hard so soon?” Levi purred as his hand snaked down to grab Eren’s weeping length and give it a squeeze; Eren mewled, hips bucking forward. “Mmhmm,” he answered, back grinding desperately against the wall in search of the friction he needed.

“Why the wall when you have me?”

“But you’re so fucking _slow!_ Like 80’s internet speed slow!”

“Is that so?” Levi perked his eyebrows in derision. Eren’s eyes flew open, now a pool of black ringed faintly with green. “Can’t keep up, old man?” he teased, hips still grinding into the wall.

“On the contrary, I’m more than capable of handling a brat like you,” Levi whispered. With a swift motion, he yanked his briefs down and Eren’s bulging length sprang out like a jack-in-the-box. Levi went on his knees, peppering kisses all over his neatly trimmed pubice. Eren shivered and moaned, grinding faster when Levi stopped him with his hands holding Eren’s hips firmly in place. He dragged his mouth through Eren’s cock, humming an amused melody while Eren shuddered and squirmed.

“Levi, Levi, _Levi…_ ” Eren panted. “ _Please…_ ”

“Please _what_? You’ve got to be clear in your demands…”

“ _Please…_ take me in… I can’t wait….” Eren begged. A second later he shrieked as Levi pressed him again and kissed his tip before taking his entire cock in with one swift gulp. Eren twitched and wept in his grasp as Levi fondled his balls with one hand, tracing its edge and following the vein till its rear.

“Levi…don’t stop Levi, _please!_ ” Eren keened; encouraged by this response, Levi lapped his tongue all over Eren’s length, humming along to his cries and sending waves of ecstasy crashing through the brunet. With a jerk, Eren thrust into Levi’s mouth and almost activated his gag reflex as his cock hit the back of Levi’s throat.

Tears forming around the corner of his eyes, Levi nodded and bit him with what teeth he could manage which prompted Eren to thrust further in a frantic and brisk motion, echoing his need. Eren gasped and panted wantonly, fucking Levi’s mouth hard while he let his hands loose and tangled them in Levi’s hair, curling around them and tugging on it. He pushed himself deeper into Levi’s mouth, while Levi, not to be outdone, pushed him back into the wall with equal vigor. Eren _dragged_ his nails on Levi’s scalp as he threw his head back. “Oh _Fuck,_ ” he hissed as Levi’s tongue danced all around his cock, the saliva mixing with the few pearls of precum that were already pushing themselves out.

“Le- _Levi, ah I’m gonna – fuck, Levi~”_ Eren sang, his notes the only warning Levi got before the bitter taste of Eren’s release drowned his mouth. The brunet heaved, huffing and sliding down the wall as his thighs collapsed. Levi swallowed, shuddering a little and pushing his sweaty hair back. Eren was on the floor, eyes closed and flushed scarlet.

“Damn… damn you, Levi, I should have known you would do something like this,” he laughed breathlessly.

“Excuse me?” Levi exclaimed. “It was your fault for asking me fashion advice,”

“Yeah, next time I’m just gonna wear a t-shirt and shorts,”

“Or you could go naked,” Levi suggested with a devilish smirk as he edged closer to Eren with a glint in his eyes. “That’s also an option,”

“Gee thanks,” Eren shoved him. “Brilliant tip Lee,” he tried to stand on his wobbly legs but Levi seized his hand and tugged him down.

“Who said I’m done with you yet?” Levi breathed into his ear, clutching his softened member and stroking it again making Eren jump. “You had your fun. I want _mine_ ,”

“Oh shit.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Ask: aahahahshznssiaxnwk lnx more red and blushing eren!!** **❤** **️**

*****

Art class was Eren’s favorite. He loved the freedom that came with it, to just set his brush on the canvas and transform a few strokes into something more vivid and kaleidoscopic. It put him at ease. He also loved the little family that was nested on the tree outside. The sparrows chirped and trilled, and many a times had been the subject of Eren’s canvas. He also found the atmosphere ideal for observing and appreciating the gracefully furrowed face of his clasmate Levi, as he worked on his canvas with his slender fingers.

Today’s class was anatomy. They were instructed to select a suitable pose from the reference books handed out to them by the teacher. To everyone’s confusion and surprise, Levi had refused to choose a book.

Eren watched Levi take his place at his usual corner. Once or twice, he had contemplated on asking Levi to sit beside him, but after a particularly unfriendly response when another girl had asked the same, Eren had decided to let Levi have his space. He couldn’t stop staring at him though, and had often left the room with his work unfinished after lengthy sessions of studying his fine features.

Eren set his brush on the canvas, ready to paint the figure of a woman sitting cross-legged on the floor. But something seemed off; no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get it right. The woman’s thighs seemed too large, or her toes wouldn’t be curled up right. Sometimes her shoulders sagged and sometimes her head was too big for her neck. Eren snorted at one of his attempts, where he had drawn the neck a tad longer than it was out of frustration, making her look like a giraffe with mumps. He giggled silently at his sketch and glanced around the room to check on the others.

His eyes locked onto liquid silver. Levi gazed at him from the opposite corner, mouth curled up in amusement.

Eren turned away at once, cheeks burning red. Shit, Levi had seen him laughing like a madman at his canvas. Shit. Of all people, why Levi?

Eren sneaked a glance back to find Levi busy with his canvas again. And then it finally clicked.

Setting his brush to the white canvas with newfound inspiration, Eren began tracing out the face he had become so familiar and accustomed with: the brush trailed out smooth cheekbones and a fine jawline, delicate eyelashes and a small nose, followed by wisps of raven hair and pale, thin lips all set against a background of porcelain white skin.

Hours and hours of staring had earned him this as Eren continued to maneuver his brush over his canvas, occasionally pausing to look at Levi, only to find Levi looking back at him. Blood rushed to his cheeks and Eren bit his lip, fidgeting with a strand of his hair. At one of their eye contacts, Eren even managed a little smile and received the same amused look in reply. His heart did an odd sort of happy jig.

When at last he had finished painting the pool of liquid silver he was so much intrigued with, Eren heard footsteps approach him and looked up. His stomach jumped wildly as Levi stared down at him.

“Can I sit here?”

“Oh… yeah! Sure, no problem!”

Levi sat down beside him. “What are you doing?” He peered over to examine Eren’s work.

“OH, um… it’s nothing! It’s just a.. ” Eren stammered, blushing madly and throwing his arms out to shield his painting. He faltered as Levi pushed his arm aside and stared at his work.  
He stared for quite a while and Eren winced, braced for angry yelling but it never came. He glanced at Levi, to find him stroking the canvas softly, outlining the painting.

“This… this is beautiful…” he murmured.

“You think so?” Eren blurted.

“Yeah… you’ve even painted that little scar above my nose,” Levi rubbed his nose. Eren fought back a smile at how cute that was.

“I thought you’d be angry with me…”

“I would… but this is really good and…. well…”

“Well what?” Eren asked curiously. Levi turned away, legs accidentally kicking his canvas. It fell off his easel and onto the floor with a clatter.  
Eren blinked.

It was like looking into a mirror; Levi had managed to get every single detail right, down to even the weird way Eren scrunched his nose and his eyes crinkled when he laughed. His cheeks and ears began to boil again as Eren shuffled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I….uh…”

“You are cute when you laugh,”

“Seriously?”

Levi gave him an incredulous look. “Yeah… you do,”

“…. Nice painting,” Eren mumbled, unsure what to reply.

“Thanks…”

They both sat together in silence, Eren playing with the hem of his shirt and looking anywhere but at Levi, while the other fidgeted, thinking hard.

“Hey.” Levi called him. He evidently had somehing to say.

Eren looked up. “Yeah?”

“I was thinking… would you like to grab a coffee sometime later?”

If it was possible for Eren to bury his head under the ground and live that way for the rest of his life, he would have done so without any hesitation. Instead he flushed, clutching his painting tightly to his chest.

“Coffee… with you?”

“No, the Queen of England.” Eren blushed harder as Levi rolled his eyes at him. His gaze never once left Eren, studying him intently as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah…” Eren averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. “I like coffee.”

“Good,” Levi said with an ultra rare smile that had Eren’s jumping with glee. “Meet me after school.” he walked back to his corner to gather his stuff as the bell rang. The students all filed out of the room like fish in the sea and Levi was among them, turning back to give Eren another smile and a wave.

Art class was definitely Eren’s favorite.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ask: Hi........... can I... get some domestic fluff... I'm tired :)**

*****

Eren checked his watch again. It read a quarter to twelve.

This wasn’t the first time; Levi had been late on numerous occasions, even returning at two in the morning once. He had told Eren not to stay up for him and just sleep. Eren didn’t mind though; he knew Levi required a recharge and a support system as soon as he arrived and Eren would do it for him a million times if he had to.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Stretching his back a little, Eren got up from his usual perch on the sofa and quietly trudged upstairs. He opened the door with a soft click and peered inside.  
A red mop of hair peeking out of the covers was all he could see. Isabel always insisted fiercely on waiting up with Eren until Levi came back, but she succumbed to sleep on his lap and he ended up carrying her to bed.

Izzy shifted, pulling her blankets. Eren padded over to the window to shut it; the December air was bitingly cold on his bare arms and legs, but it soothed him. Checking one last time, he went out and closed the door when he heard the soft ringing of the bell.

_Levi._

Eren quickly unlocked the front door and it opened with a creak to reveal a short, pale man, evidently in dire need of sleep. He took Levi’s bag from him and helped him in, then shut the door and locked it.  
Levi groaned as he took off his shoes while Eren helped him with his coat. He neatly folded it along with Levi’s scarf and hanged it on the peg before guiding Levi to the kitchen. Levi sat down at the table, blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes.

“I told you to not wait up…” he yawned. Eren took out the plate of spaghetti he had saved from his and Isabel’s dinner from the fridge to microwave it.

“That’s never gonna happen, you know that right?”

Levi yawned again. “Mmmh. Stubborn brat…”

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi’s forehead, ruffling his hair a bit. When the oven went out with a ‘ding’, he took out Levi’s plate and handed it to him with a fork. “Sorry love, I didn’t make the meatballs.” He sat down beside Levi, undoing his tie and shrugging his blazer off.

“Eren, even Gordon Ramsay would be impressed by this.” Levi moaned as he took his first bite. “This is heaven,” he sighed and wolfed down every last bit until the plate was almost licked clean. When he was done, Eren took the plate from him before Levi could protest and loaded it in the dishwasher.

“There is more stuff to wash – I’ll do it all together tomorrow,” he said. “Come on Levi.”

Eren helped Levi undress and change into his night clothes. He pulled Levi to the bed and kissed him deeply, his tongue detecting hints of spaghetti sauce left on his husband’s lips. “You didn’t clean properly,” Eren muttered, pulling Levi closer to him and draping their blankets over them.

“I…” Levi sighed. “I’m sorry about this Eren.”

“How much longer do you have to do this?”

“A few more days, if I’m lucky. One of the agents is on leave for a week and I have to pick up the slack.” He kissed Eren back, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I know. Me too,” Eren turned off the lamp and rubbed his nose with Levi’s. “Rest now,”


	30. Chapter 30

**Ask: Hey, too much studying really fucked me up today, can you please write something related like for ex. Levi comforting Eren cause he overworked his ass off/ depressed about grades.. or something of that sort?**

*****

Whiskers followed him, his bushy ginger tail held high as Levi went up the stairs with a tray laden with a pot, two cups and Eren’s favorite chocolate chip cookies. As they approached the landing, Levi could make out the scraping of his desk and a groan that carried volumes of wear. 

Opening the door with his feet, he peered inside to find Eren sprawled over his desk, mouth wide open and eyes half-closed so that Levi could see only a fraction of his emeralds. He jerked awake when Levi entered by accidentally banging his elbow against the doorway, and hastily tried to clear the mass clutter of papers, notes and pens on his desk. Levi stopped him with a shake of his head at which Eren sighed and dropped one of his heavier textbooks. He sank back into his chair, rubbing his eyes.

Levi placed the tray down and perched atop the edge of the desk that was devoid of any sheets. The ginger cat sprang up on Eren and settled on his lap, demanding for attention and purring when Eren scratched it behind the ears with his index finger.

“You need to stop spoiling that damn hairball so much, he’s become uncontrollable lately,” Levi observed as the big cat tried to climb Eren, sinking its claws into his shirt. Eren pried it off, smiling a little. It was the first trace of a smile Levi had seen on him in weeks and it made him want to flush all of Eren’s books down a toilet.  
“Eren, you need to take a break.” Levi told him. “No, make that _have_ to,” He corrected and pouring out a cup of hot chocolate, handed it over to Eren who took it gratefully. He sipped and sighed, stretching his long legs and flexing his toes.

“I can’t Lee,” Eren said unhappily. “I need to cram these into my head by Monday, and I’ve got two more essays to finish, damn it! My weekend went down the drain!”

Levi leaned forward to ruffle his hair. “I know. I know, but I’m not so keen on the idea of your head getting clogged up. I mean, I know how to de-clog an upset toilet but I don’t think a plunger is enough for the extra shit blockage in your brain,”

Eren would have laughed, but he didn’t and shot the same small smile at Levi, who felt his heart sink. Eren always laughed at his jokes, no matter how shitty or ludicrous. As though feeling Levi’s misery, Eren reached a hand and pulled him forward, making him sit on his lap and prompting Whiskers to leap down with a yelp and an angry hiss. Ignoring the cat, Levi kissed him gently, cupping his cheek with one hand. He raked his hair, and deepened the kiss as Eren sighed softly into his lips before they broke apart.  
Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest, closing his eyes for a few moments and rubbed his temple. Levi dropped a kiss on his head, rubbing and massaging his scalp in hopes of giving him some sort of relief.

A sob escaped from him and Levi froze.

“Eren?” he asked softly.

He hugged Levi tightly, as though he was afraid that Levi would run away from him. He looked up, and Levi was startled to find tears swimming in his green pools, peering from beneath the mop of chocolate hair.

“…Levi… what if I f-fail?”

“Oh babe,” Levi sighed, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “You won’t. Eren, you’ve been working hard for two weeks, and haven’t let your concentration waver in the slightest. That’s an achievement in itself, because you can never concentrate on anything for more than 1.5 seconds,”

At that, Eren burst into tears, crying hysterically into Levi’s shirt. _Shit, shit, shit_ , Levi thought as he combed Eren’s hair. “Eren, you’re not going to fail!”

Eren hiccoughed and gave a watery chuckle as he said, “I already did, remember?”

“Eren, you had the damn flu last time, it wasn’t your fault you fucked up!” Levi told him and Eren latched himself tighter onto Levi. “Yeah… but I still failed!” he sobbed, trying to wipe his tears and back off, but Levi firmly held him in place. “I failed with a mega capital F, Levi! What am I gonna do?! This is my last chance to get into med!”

“You won’t Eren,” Levi comforted him. “I know what you’re capable of. Remember that time when you studied for the wrong subject, but still got a B? You’re gonna ace this exam for sure,”

“But what if I don’t?!” Eren gripped Levi’s shirt, his sobs coming in great big gasps like as though it physically hurt him to breathe. “Levi, what if I just fail again?! I always never seem to get anything right!” he whimpered, gulping a little. He trembled, shaking like a tender leaf introduced to a cold breeze. Levi rubbed his back in an attempt to warm him up a little.

“What you need right now is this,” Eren looked up, only for a cookie to be shoved into his mouth at the exact moment. With another small sob, he engulfed the entire thing in and ate it.

Levi wiped off the bits of crumbs that stubbornly stayed around his lips and waited for Eren to finish eating before kissing him again with zest. He tasted chocolate and felt the buttery texture coating the brunet’s tongue as he proceeded to have it to himself. Wiping the tears that threatened to enter their lips with his thumbs, he pulled back and kissed Eren’s forehead again. “Listen to me. If you can make a frozen half-assed piece of shit like me smile, then you can definitely smother a piece of shitty paper that has questions on it. That shitty horse Jean can strut all over the world after barely passing; if he can do that, then I want to see you do the damn Teletubby dance,”

His heart swelled as Eren laughed loudly and buried his head in Levi’s chest to stop snorting. When he emerged, his puffy eyes had regained some of their usual brightness and Eren wiped off what was left of his tears and sniffled a little. Ruffling his hair fondly, Levi offered him another cookie which Eren readily accepted and nibbled on in silence for a while.

“Can we go somewhere?” Eren asked suddenly. “Anywhere? I need a break,”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you babe.” Levi smiled. “Where do you want to go?”

Eren chewed on the cookie in his hand, thinking. “The park? I could use the fresh air,”

Levi nodded with a sigh and got up, stretching his back. “Mm, okay. We could also chase some squirrels if you want,”

Eren grinned widely and stood up, brushing off some stray crumbs as he reached for his jacket. “Squirrels it is,” 


	31. Chapter 31

**Ask: Hi . It’s raining really heavy in my country rn So could you please write some riren in the rain ? Like a worrier Levi or a sick eren . Thank you so much I really love your writing.**

*****

Sleep was fickle, and she never did the honor of paying Levi a visit. If being an insomniac wasn’t enough already, the heavy downpour and the pitter-patter of rain was driving him insane. He tossed and turned restlessly, eyes shutting now and then while he continued to waver in and out of sleep.

It was cold and Levi was immensely grateful for the human toaster sleeping next to him. Eren was warm as usual and he snuggled up closer to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes so that he could study his face. It was one of his favorite pastimes, to observe his husband’s beautiful features when he couldn’t sleep. It was dark and the blackness pressed on his eyes; regardless, he knew every inch of Eren’s face by heart. He carefully traced a cheekbone, gently circling his cheek and moved up to kiss his forehead when his fingers suddenly burned. Levi gasped and hastily withdrew his hand. It was nothing severe, but with concern lacing his thoughts, he felt for Eren’s throat. That was burning as well.

Levi cursed and got up. Amidst the deafening roar of thunder and rain, he hadn’t paid attention, but now he could quite clearly make out Eren’s labored breathing and the small whines he gave every few seconds. Levi tugged on the comforter and properly put it over Eren’s curled up form before sighing and getting up. He froze as there was another crash of thunder, and a rushing movement indicating the sleeping man had jerked awake. Eren suddenly sat up, bolt upright.

“Levi?” he asked groggily in the dark and Levi was startled to hear how weak his voice was.

“Shh, I’m here.” Levi moved back to him, reaching out for his shoulder. Eren groped for him, his movements sluggish, and hugged him tightly when he found him. Levi’s initial concern sky-rocketed when Eren’s boiling head nuzzled him. “Levi… why… is it s-so…cold?” Eren mumbled, hugging him tighter.

Levi pulled the comforter over Eren’s head to cover his ears. “Maybe because someone accidentally left the toaster on maximum overdrive,” he muttered as he pulled his hand away from Eren’s immensely hot forehead and got up. Eren whined in protest at the loss of warmth, but Levi placed a small peck on his forehead. “You’re on fire and really, _really_ hot right now, and not exactly in the way I prefer.” He told Eren, spirits slightly raising when he caressed Eren’s cheek and felt the curve of a smile. “Cold,” Eren protested.

Levi chuckled and slid off the bed. He felt like he was trapped in some kind of void, for it was as black as ink. He hit the edge of the bed and stubbed his toe on the corner of the door and hissed, while Eren’s raspy giggle came from behind him as he fumbled around blindly for the switch. The blaring lights that flashed on almost _made_ him blind, and he banged his head against the wall before cursing it and whatever ancestors it had and emerging in the hall. From there, he carefully went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Switching on the lights, he pulled open the cabinet doors as he searched for the items he needed; two tiny jars of cinnamon and ginger, sugar, salt along with some ripe lemons from the fridge stood on the counter a few seconds later as Levi placed a saucepan on the lit stove and began brewing up an old connotation of his mother’s, something he knew Eren loved. A blinding flash loomed over the sky before another loud crash of thunder cut through the air like an explosion; the skies were taking an extraordinarily long time to finish their toilet duties, Levi thought. The rain pounded hard on the roof and Levi sighed as his thoughts strayed over to the mess their garden would have become by now.

There was a crash followed by an angry growl and a throaty “Fuck!” from the living room. Levi turned his head in time to see Eren’s face peek into the kitchen, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Levi smiled and whistled for him to come over.

Eren bounced into the kitchen like an over-excited puppy receiving its treat and Levi grinned at his ridiculously adorable bed head, with one side swept up and the other shabbily mussed up. Eren sniffed at the air and hummed in content as the fragrance of cinnamon and lemon waffled up his nose. He suddenly sneezed and lost his balance, as he swayed for a bit before standing firmly and shaking his head.

“I would have brought this upstairs,” Levi said as he beckoned Eren closer with a spoon full of the yellow liquid. Eren scooted over to him and in his eagerness almost swallowed it full while it was still hot, his immediate reaction being to cough and splutter while Levi thumped his back.

Eyes watering, Eren looked up. “The smell… _mmmmm_ … _gwood_ ,” he slurred and licked his lips. Levi tapped his nose lightly with the spoon and Eren giggled again in a drunken manner. A mew came from below and both looked down to see a little grey ball of fur purring against Eren’s leg. He picked it up snuggled his face into its fur.

“Eren, don’t do that!”

“….Why?” Eren pouted, eyes unfocused and feverish. He held the kitten tighter and it yowled loudly, wanting to be let go.

“You just brought it in yesterday and didn’t even bathe it properly; I don’t want you getting bugs all over you or in your stomach – you’re sick as it is because of that darn thing in the first place,”

“..But storm… poor kitty… freezing,” Eren coughed again, his chest heaving from the effort of talking. Instead, he widened his eyes and pouted more prominently. “Home,” he coughed and hugged the kitten.

Levi continued to stir the contents of the saucepan until the mixture was considerably thin and took it off the stove. He took a bowl and poured the soup into it and sprinkled a bit of pepper before putting a spoon in it. Eren let go of the kitten which leaped down gratefully and he advanced eagerly to take the bowl when Levi stopped him.

“Bed. Now,”

“But-“

“No buts. Only bed.” Levi took another small bowl and filled half of it with some milk from the fridge and set it down. The kitten purred happily as it began to lap it up while Levi placed the soup on a tray and gestured Eren to move. Eren sneezed five times in a row and swayed again before regaining his balance and walked out of the kitchen. Levi followed him closely behind as they trudged up the stairs, alert should Eren lose his balance and fall. Luckily, he only sneezed exactly when another roar of thunder grumbled loudly.

Eren immediately dived into the comforter the moment they entered their room and happily sighed as he wrapped it around himself like a cute burrito. Levi sat beside him with a snort and set the tray on the bed. “I’m cold too. No room for me?” He asked.

At his words, Eren immediately pulled Levi towards him and cocooned both of them in the comforter. Chuckling, Levi wriggled his hands out to grab the bowl of soup. He blew on it a couple of time before feeding a spoonful to Eren, careful to make sure it wasn’t too hot to burn his tongue. Eren groaned contently as he leaned on Levi’s shoulder, opening his mouth every few seconds when Levi fed him.

The rain didn’t show any signs of stopping as it continued to beat down upon them harder than ever. Levi looked over to the window and out at the sky – it was a murky grey with swirling clouds, like dirty paint water that had been accidentally spilled across the canvas of the sky. He felt Eren bobbing his head as the last spoonfuls of the soup disappeared and pretty soon, he was asleep, arms tight around Levi’s waist.

Levi gently laid him down and tucked him in with a kiss before he padded across the room to turn out the lights.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ask: Hnnng I really love your writing broooo. Can you write something domestic where Eren and Levi are just that one good ol' married couple who still make ridiculous sex jokes and roast each other to this day?? Omgodd thank you**

*****

“Eren put it down,”

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ at the end. Eren was idly toying with the whisk, a smirk playing on his face as he observed Levi, who was clad in a ridiculous apron with a huge ‘Dora the explorer’ in the front and blue shorts that showed off his milky thighs. Eren snickered every now and then at the stupid apron, making Levi glower at him.

“I need it. Give it to me,” Levi held out his hand expectantly.

Eren cocked his head to a side. “First, I need something in return.”

“You’re not getting anything in return until my whisk is back. Give it,”

“Nah,” Eren stuck his tongue out and immediately dodged as Levi lunged at him. He narrowly avoided hitting the bowl of liquid yellow and upset the box of flour. Levi groaned and turned to him with a mildly annoyed expression.

“Eren, I can’t make any you cookies if you behave like an overemotional toddler that hasn’t been potty trained and wants to rush to the bathroom but can’t reach the door handle because he’s too short.”

“Speaking from experience?” Eren grinned. “You’re not getting your whisk, unless you give me something first.”

“And you won’t be getting anything at all, regardless of whether you give it back or not.”

“Levi!” Eren pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“Darling, you should have married Henrey VIII if you wanted fair,”

Levi lunged again and this time caught Eren by the elbow. He stumbled and knocked both of them off their feet. Levi grunted as he hit the floor and wrestled Eren, both trying to grab the whisk that had freed itself from Eren’s grasp. He poked Levi in the eye and the other retaliated by grabbing Eren’s waist and digging his fingers in. Eren shrieked and laughed hysterically as he struggled to throw Levi’s weight off him. For such a short and skinny man, Levi weighed like a mountain.

“LEVI! Oh… damn… NO! STOP!” He gasped amidst guffaws. Levi let him go, unable to hide his own laughter as Eren rolled over to one side and vomited a stream of tremendously polite words, one that would have made his mother drown him in soap and holy water.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, straightening up with the whisk clutched in his hand. “Now you,” he pointed the whisk at Eren like as though he was sentencing him to death, while Eren stared back innocently (well, as innocently as he could). “Don’t move from that spot or I’ll buy a leash from the pet store and strangle you with it while spraying windex into your eyes.”

“The horror,” Eren remarked dryly. “Babe, you need to be able to reach my neck to strangle me and you can barely suck on my manly tits, even when you stand on a step ladder,”

“Oh don’t worry, I can always beat you to death with the step ladder and then step on you to strangle you,”

“If you beat me to death, you can’t strangle me,”

“I can tie a rope around you and snap your neck. That _is_ strangling my dear. Now hush.”

Levi proceeded to beat the egg yolk, sugars and butter into a perfect golden liquid before he reached for the flour and a small bottle. Eren sighed and his nostrils flared as he inhaled the beautiful aroma of vanilla floating in the air. In spite of himself, he walked up to Levi and entwined his arms around him from behind, pushing his locks back and outlining his neck with kisses. Levi’s frame melted against him and he hummed contently as Eren rubbed his nose along Levi’s fuzzy undercut. He moved over to his jawline, kissing him there and Levi turned back just as Eren rose to his full height. Levi tried to kiss him, standing on his toes and Eren tried to hold his laughter back as Levi failed.

“Aw, look at you and your wittle toews… did somebody not listen to his mummy and drink milk when he was a wee lad?” Eren gushed, trying not to fuse into a pile of goo at the sight of Levi’s tiny physique and his adorably scrunched up face.

“When I was your age, we didn’t –”

“When I was your _height_ –” Eren interrupted in a smug tone. He squealed a second later as Levi prodded him in the back.

“Eren, I swear, I’ll drown you in this bowl.”

“And I’ll put you and your ungrateful ass in it and whisk you so hard, you’ll be mistaken for whipped cream,”

“Whipped cream?” Levi arched an eyebrow. “Why that in particular? Is someone thirsty?” he asked slyly.

“Mm, what can I say?” Eren cooed as his hands slowly traveled down to caress Levi’s sculpted thighs. “My throat has been dry since morning,”

“Oh? My poor little baby, do you need some cough syrup?”

“Nay. I need a nurse,” Eren squeezed them and felt Levi inhale.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi demanded.

“You see, unlike Dora,” Eren nodded at Levi’s apron, “I neither have a map nor a magical backpack to help me when I venture out. So I need to explore certain places myself…” he replied with a smile as he noticed the small shudder Levi gave when his hands gripped his butt cheeks.

“Unhand me peasant,”

“Peasant?! Who are you calling a peasant?” Eren asked in mock outrage.

“You, dipshit. Is your hearing as constricted as the lump of lard that you call brain that fills your head? Oh wait, it’s probably not as constricted as your bologna pony,”

“It’s ‘My Little Pony’.” Eren corrected him.

“No, I’m talking about _your_ little pony. How’s it doing?”

Eren’s cheek turned into tomato sauce and he huffed. “There’s nothing _little_ about my pony,”

In a flash, Levi reversed their positions. Now it was Eren who had his back to the counter as Levi leaned close and forced him to bend backward, while he laid on Eren’s chest, smirking wildly. Eren could feel his labored breathing and saw his own reflection in the black pools that had consumed Levi’s blues. The shorter male’s fingers trailed carefully upwards, stopping just before Eren’s crotch and pawed at his prize. Eren was red all over now and he was clutching Levi’s shirt in a vice-like grip as his breathing grew more ragged.

“Really? Care to take me for a ride on your pony later then?” Levi whispered in a sultry tone, sending jolts all over him and heat pooled instantly in his stomach. He was already half –hard.

“Oh no,” Eren whispered right back. “Only adults are allowed, sorry. Oh wait, I forgot. You are an adult; huh, the height mislead me,”

“I assure you ‘short’ is not the word you’d use to describe me where it really matters,”

“And where is that?”

Levi smirked wider as he pressed himself against Eren, who spread out his hands far above him. Levi twisted his legs and Eren could feel the blood roar in his veins when those rough legs slid against him teasingly.

“What’s wrong?” Levi mocked. “Is someone having a growth spurt?” He brought his crotch up and brushed it against the obvious bulge on Eren’s front as the brunet inhaled sharply, gripping Levi’s hips.  
“Yes. And I don’t think it’s gonna stop anytime soon,” Eren groaned as his fingers hit a box.  
Levi let out a strangled cry and staggered backward, his face and mouth covered in white powder. Hooting with laughter, Eren ran from the kitchen and Levi sprinted after him, half slipping on the carpet and crashing into a potted plant which did nothing to enhance his dignity. He caught up with Eren as he darted into the living room and they both collided into the couch, falling down. He panted, sweating as he pinned Eren down who looked at him defiantly. “Tired, old man?”

“You wish,” Levi snarled. Eren was laughing and gasping for breath at the same time, for Levi was a sight to behold – with flour and butter all over him, he looked like Pennywise’s evil short twin brother; no wait, maybe Levi was the not-so-evil twin brother. Levi flicked Eren’s cheek who was now bright red – from embarrassment and the running – and the latter put his hands up as a gesture of peace. Levi let him go and Eren immediately sprang up, pushing his brown hair back, which had escaped his bun.  
Laughing, he led Levi back into the kitchen where he immediately took off his shirt and began washing his face in the sink. Eren, using this moment, sneaked towards the dough and was about to finger it when a hand slapped him away. 

He let out an overdramatic cry of pain and looked up to bitch about it, but was cut short by the magnificent sight of Levi standing in nothing but shorts.  
Eren turned beetroot red again and tried to scoot away, but Levi caught him by his wrist and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “You woke your best friend again,” he muttered before releasing him and turning his attention to the dough.

“Aw, come on! Just one taste!” Eren pleaded.

“No.”

“Pwweeaassee? With sugar - er, no, black tea on top without any milk?”

Levi hummed in approval and turned to Eren, handing him the whisk which was still covered in the mixture. Eren whooped before he snatched it from him and proceeded to run his tongue over it.

“Careful,” Levi warned.

“Levi, I can lick cookie dough off a whisk without blowing up the universe. Shut up,”

“I bet you can,” Levi said. “But your whisk is dripping wet,”

Eren stopped, looking at the whisk clutched in his hand, which of course, happened to be oozing butter.

“Are you sure you can lick it clean?” Levi purred, edging closer. The sight of his toned chest and dripping black hair pushed back made Eren want to lick other things clean. He felt another jolt happily bounce through his spine and tug on his best friend downstairs.

“Don’t worry,” Eren assured him. “My tongue is quite well-versed in the noble task of whisk-licking,”

“Good,” Levi whispered, pupils blown wide before he tackled Eren and they both went down.

* * *

“God, you’re so fucking annoying,” Levi observed, amused as he fed Eren another cookie. Eren ate it off his hand like a puppy, purring happily as Levi messed up his hair. “You’ve got to be the most annoying person I’ve ever met and I have no fucking idea why I married you,”

Eren smiled. “Well, they do say marriage is finding that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life… and you, baby, are definitely my special person,” he said before yanking Levi towards him and stealing his chocolate encrusted lips for his own.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ask: Brooo we need more fanfictions in our lives of Levi spoiling and cuddling Eren until he bursts because ahhhhA@aahajjsjwjxk2bskl1ow bjwowjw ejsjj**

*****

Mornings weren’t his favorite part of the day. But he really couldn’t complain, not when he had to wake up and the first thing his eyes saw was the most beautiful angel deep asleep next to him, mouth open and drooling into his pillow.

His mouth twitched and before he could stop himself, he was smiling. Their limbs were tangled from their activities the night before and the beams streaming through the window made Eren’s skin glow golden. Levi put an arm around his waist and tugged him closer, rolling over to lie on Eren’s chest. He tried and after a while managed to sync his breathing with Eren’s. The white sheets and the comforter were higgledy-piggledy wrapped around them like snakes, much to the point Levi couldn’t distinguish between the fabric, his and Eren’s legs, but he didn’t mind. It was so warm and Eren was so soft… Levi sighed contently and kissed his forehead.

“Mmh?” Eren’s eyelids fluttered and then he was awake, staring dazedly at Levi.

“Morning dipshit,” Levi greeted him.

Eren grinned. The marks and bites Levi had left in a furious blaze of passion stood out vividly against his tan. He gently pushed Levi off his chest and tried to get up but fell back again with a groan. “Fuck,” he hissed. “You were _wild_ last night,”

Levi chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself; you were _begging_ to be taken care of in those laces,”

Eren twisted, trying to get the comforter off him, but Levi grabbed his arm and yanked him, making Eren stumble beside him. “And where do you think you’re going?” he voiced, climbing on top of him again. He smiled. “Today’s a Saturday dolt. I’m not letting you go anywhere,”

“Pfft, what, do you honestly expect me to stay in a bed with your grumpy ass all day?” Eren scoffed and then squealed a second later as Levi began peppering his face in kisses. He giggled when Levi placed one on his nose and turned aside, barring his neck. Levi attacked that also, not leaving an inch of his skin and dragging his lips everywhere, leaving a fresh mark or two. Eren kicked and squirmed, snorting with laughter as Levi kissed his back and they tangled themselves further among the sheets.

“Levi!” Eren wheezed. “Oh fuck! Let go!”

“No, my fabulous ass commands me to kill the peasant who mocks it,”

Eren struggled some more before he finally gave in and surrendered to Levi, who took the opportunity to squeeze him tighter and nuzzle his head on Eren’s back. He melted and his body went slack, allowing Levi to nudge and kiss him wherever he could reach. Eren’s eyes began to droop again as Levi sat up and pulled him along into his chest, combing Eren’s hair and dragging his lips across his cute sleepy face. Eren gave a small whine as he was pulled higher up and made to tilt his head so as to give Levi better exposure. He gave a sudden grunt and Levi stopped, looking at him in concern. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, but… damn my back’s killing me,” Eren complained as he twisted himself and tried to settle down on Levi’s chest. “I don’t mind getting rough every now and then, but… need a little break,” he said and closed his eyes.

Levi thought for a while and then scooped up Eren in his arms. He carried him to the bathroom, and let him down on the floor while he ran the faucet on. Eren preferred the water lukewarm and, despite being 23, refused to take a bath unless soap bubbles were involved. Levi shook his head, smiling fondly at his sleeping husband on the floor. No matter how old he got, he knew Eren would never let go of that childlike innocence in him and Levi didn’t want him to let it go either. It was what made Eren… Eren.

When the tub was full and filled to the brim with pink bubbles, he picked Eren up and gently lowered him into the tub. Eren groaned loudly as his skin came in contact with the warm water and he flashed a huge dopey grin at Levi who laughed. “Come in,” Eren tugged on his hand. “You’re naked anyway,” he added, quickly shooting a peek at Levi’s crotch before his cheeks boiled. Levi rolled his eyes and climbed into the tub, immediately being assaulted by Eren and his hungry lips.

He kicked at the water which went sloshing over the edge and onto the floor. Levi switched their positions, so that Eren was beneath him, and he caught Eren’s lips between his own, nipping at it gently and slowly, while his hands took delight in kneading and massaging his lover. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth as Levi gathered some bubbles and began rubbing Eren’s sore neck and shoulders, trying to soothe the ache his lovemaking had left.

“Turn around,” he ordered and Eren did, exposing his back. Levi wet his hair and began working through the knots, gently prying them off and adding a kiss to Eren’s neck every now and then while he sniggered. Levi raked his hair back, kneading his scalp and poured some more water over it to wash it off. Reaching for the sponge lying next to the soap dispenser, he carefully brushed Eren, smirking at the red marks still etched on his skin. A second later, he felt something soft rub against him and realized Eren was washing him too with another sponge. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Levi groomed him thoroughly, twisting and turning his body to his comfort while similarly giving Eren access to clean him as well. It felt so good… sometimes he wished to just stay like this forever, with Eren wrapped around him and kissing him.

Once the bubbles were drained and they both had dried off, Levi rubbing the fluffy towel on Eren’s head so that his hair stuck up in all directions, he led him back to their bed, where Eren immediately curled up with Levi under the comforter. Levi stroked his hair as Eren slowly closed his eyes when a sudden loud growl responded from his stomach. Eren blushed, wide awake as Levi got out of bed and ruffled his hair.

“Breakfast?”

“Pancakes. Drown them in chocolate,”

“I’ll drown you in chocolate,”

“Why me?” Eren yawned.

“To lick it off you later,” Levi kissed his forehead and tucked him in firmly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ask: im having my exams right now and feel really anxious of the results , can you write a domestic drabble where Erens having a panic attack and Levi comforts and calms him down with love? thank you**

*****

The lamp had been burning brightly a few hours ago, but now it was beginning to lose itself. It flickered, hovering between going dead and remaining on, but the person it was providing light to couldn’t care less. He couldn’t care less about anything at all in the world; it was nothing to him. He dug his fingers into his hair, groaning and raking them back. Countless bits of paper, scribbled notes, complicated diagrams and books were strewn about in a mess.

He rubbed his eyes, wishing for a magic eraser to wipe out everything. For the millionth time, he considered standing under the shower head dripping freezing water over him and dying of hypothermia.

He looked back at the notes but the writing seemed like another language to him and his saturated brain could not take in anymore. He had been studying his ass off the entire week and he felt drained. It was a horrid, empty feeling and his body screamed at him, begging for rest, but no. Eren hadn’t given it. It was crying and so was he. This was it. Tomorrow was the finals. Tomorrow his doom would begin. Tomorrow it would all end.

He might as well give in. A little bit of rest. A tiny nap. Shutting his eyes for a few seconds would really be helpful. Just a few seconds… he had been studying really hard after all…

Levi woke up with a sudden jerk to a loud crash followed by a shriek. Knowing all too well what was going on, he burst into his boyfriend’s room in time to see Eren on all fours, trembling violently. He was panting hard and rocking himself back and forth while tears flowed down like silver threads.

“Eren,” he grabbed the brunet and placed him in his arms. “Baby, look at me. Me. I’m right here,”

Eren choked and spluttered, crying for breath as he looked up at Levi, eyes wide and clogged with terror. “…N-no….”  
Levi held him harder, placing kisses his nose, forehead and cheeks.

“Eren, sweetie look at me,” he ordered in a soothing voice. Eren squirmed against his hold, retching and crying, trying to break free from Levi’s grip but Levi pulled him and held him tightly, enveloping his body on Eren’s and trying to warm him. A hand flailed wildly but Levi caught it and was startled by how cold they were. He immediately started rubbing it between his palms and pressed his lips there. Seizing the other hand, he began to do the same.

“Levi… L-Levi… no…no… it won’t… it w-won’t work…. I’ll fail…” he coughed. “I’m gonna fail Levi! What do I do?! What…W-What do I do Levi?! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, I can’t! I’m… so… s-so very tired… tired…. sleep,”

“Eren, love, you won’t fail. I believe in you. I love you,” he reassured him. Eren sobbed harder than ever, burying his head into the crook of Levi’s neck as Levi hugged him tightly. “Come on baby, you can do this. It’s just a stupid little test and you are the most loveliest, amazing, stubborn-headed bull I know, so you won’t fail. Shhh, here come on. Stand,” Levi said, one hand around Eren’s waist and the other holding his icy hand. “Here, stand for me. You know what’s good? A nice hot shower. How about I give you one, huh? Would you like that Eren? Hey, talk to me,” Levi whispered. Eren held him harder, but slowly nodded and Levi kissed his neck. “Yeah, baby. Come on,”

Minutes later, Eren was standing in the tub, unclothed and bare before Levi. Had it been another time, Levi would have been drooling, but his hands were gentle as he made Eren sit down in the tub and sloshed the warm water over him. Eren shuddered and gave another sob. “Hey Eren,” Levi began as he took a tiny bit of shampoo and started working on his matted and tangled hair, “Tell me, who’s your favourite Harry Potter character?”

Eren sniffled before he answered in a trembling voice, “…Lupin,”  
“Lupin? Tell me about him,”  
“…He’s nice,” Eren started and bit his lip. “Go on,” Levi encouraged him.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s brown locks, prying them apart and softening them. He made his fingers dance on his scalp and press on it in receding motions, massaging it thoroughly. Eren gave a soft groan and his shoulders relaxed slightly. “He’s a good teacher… and he’s a werewolf, but he’s… sweet… and he loves chocolate… I love chocolate too,”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Levi smiled. “What else do you like?”

“Whipped cream… and…you. I love you,”

“I love you too, baby,” Levi kissed him on the cheek and a small snort erupted from Eren. “What?”

“That tickled me,”

“Oh? Where else does it tickle?” Levi asked and he pinched Eren’s waist. His boyfriend squealed and kicked, sending water splashing out of the tub. “Levi!”

“Bingo,” Levi grinned and turned him around, blowing bubbles of shampoo into his face. One of them popped on Eren’s nose and he let out a watery giggle which turned into a fit of hiccups. Levi thumped him on the back, before pouring more water on him and making him squeal again.  
Then he helped him out of the tub and set to drying him off, rubbing his hair until they stuck up in all directions and he blinked, looking like a confused puppy. Levi chuckled at his expression and carried him out of the bathroom bridal style, setting him down on their bed.

He helped Eren into his pajamas and kissed his nose again. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised and turned to leave, but was stopped by Eren’s hand, firmly clasped around his wrist. His eyes were pleading. “Please… stay,” he whispered, voice cracking.

Levi felt his heart almost burst but he simply said “5 minutes” and went out despite Eren’s reproachful stare. He came back as promised, with two steaming cups, one tea, and the other hot chocolate. He handed Eren the hot chocolate which he gratefully took and sipped. Eren, no longer shaking, sniffed happily at the scent of melted chocolate. There was little sparkle back in his eyes again and Levi felt relief flood him. He scooted closer to him.

“How are you feeling Eren?”

Eren smiled softly, the sweet tender smile that had stolen Levi’s heart in the first place. “Better. I… Levi, thank you…” he met his eyes. “Thank you… for putting up with this shit. I love you Levi. I always will,”

Levi placed their cups aside and kissed him, pulling him by the shoulders. Eren’s lips parted and he could feel the sweetness of his mouth combine with the chocolate. Eren huddled closer, and Levi put his arms around him, combing his hair and brushing his back. He pushed Eren down on the bed and climbed on top of him, grabbing a nearby blanket and tossing it over both their heads.

“Sleep brat. You need to kick ass tomorrow and make me proud,”  
Eren laughed and kissed him again as they settled into the bed.

“I will,” he promised.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ask: Hey! Can I request a police officer Eren x criminal Levi fic?** **😈**

*****

“Move it,”

“No rush,”

Eren’s brows furrowed and he silently counted to ten as he led the man down the corridor. Levi turned around and started walking backward to face Eren, eyeing him all the while with a mixture of resentment and fascination, like he was an interesting alien. Eren found his metallic eyes creepy and he turned away. He got a light chuckle for his actions.

“Shy, officer?”

He grimaced and focused on happy thoughts. Specifically, thoughts that did not involve turning Levi into minced meat. _Think about unicorns and glitter_.

“C’mon officer,” Levi drawled. “I get bored easily. Talk to me,”

Eren replied with the dirtiest look he could muster and Levi let out another amused chuckle. “You’re a cute one,” he commented.  
  
“Shut up,”

“You should see the others who tried to catch me. Abominations.” Levi shuddered and pulled a face. “No decent fashion sense. Thank God, I got you this time,”

They continued walking along, Eren’s polished shoes echoing off the concrete floor. Several cells were empty, but some housed the occasional petty neighborhood gremlin. Mostly, they were teenagers accused of vandalism or gambling or other stupid crimes. Eren sighed, checking his watch. 

Levi followed the motion with those creepy grey eyes of his. Since looking away from him didn’t help in the slightest, Eren contented himself with the thought of drowning in the bathtub with an entire tub of ice cream and his terrier Snuffles as soon as he got home.  
That comforted him slightly; he was exhausted. The sooner he was done with this guy, the sooner he could head home and torment Snuffles.

“Giving me the silent treatment eh? It won’t work,” Levi was talking again. “Soon, that pretty mouth of yours will be begging me to shut the fuck up,”

“Soon, that pretty mouth of _yours_ won’t be pretty anymore if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Eren spat.

“Ooh, he thinks my mouth is pretty… I must say, you’ve got nice taste,”

“So I’ve been told… but you are not my type,” Eren retorted, hoping this would at least shut him up for five seconds. 

They had reached the end of the corridor where a lone cell stood, welcoming Levi with its gloomy walls and empty white bed. Eren opened it and shoved Levi roughly inside. Levi exclaimed in disgust, casting an unimpressed look at the dust-ridden cell before turning to Eren.  
  
“What do you mean I’m not your type?” he demanded as Eren slipped the key into the lock and relieved Levi of his handcuffs. The man examined his wrists for a second, flexing them to regain his feeling. 

“Well, I generally prefer tall people… not tiny old men like you,” Eren gave him what he thought was a winning smile and turned around to go out of the cell.  
  
Next second, his body was slammed harshly against the wall. Eren gasped, air suddenly having vanished from his lungs. He felt Levi’s hot breath ghost his throat, wrists were forced above his head and pinned tightly. with surprising strength. Those grey eyes were glinting, and Eren cried in pain as two legs forcefully kicked his shins, caging him.

“How’s that for a tiny old man?”

“Impressive.” Eren admitted, hands struggling. “I didn’t expect someone so small to be this heavy,”

Levi smiled sweetly. “Good things come in small packages, officer,”

He tried to push Levi away, but damn, the man was built out of stone and was as immovable as a cat that had decided to sleep on your lap. He yanked Eren’s tie off and let go of his wrists before grabbing both hands and tying them tightly. Eren wrestled against him, but Levi forced him harder against the wall, driving his hips into Eren’s sides.  
With his one free hand, Levi reached out a finger that brushed silkily against his cheek, before said finger traveled down his chin and rested on his neck. Levi leaned in and brushed his nose against the bob that was his Adam’s apple, and Eren fought harder. He barely budged.

“Mmm, is that vanilla? Fancy perfume you’ve got there. You smell like damn bakery bust its guts while taking a shit.” he spoke against Eren’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Let me go you ass,”

“Afraid not. I’ve been feeling bored lately,” Levi drawled and a deft hand quickly popped open three of the buttons on Eren’s white shirt. He pressed his mouth there and Eren felt a sharp tingle of pain as another gasp tore out from his lips at the contact between teeth and his sensitive skin. He kicked Levi with his legs but was put down effortlessly as the raven continued to assault him with his mouth, one hand holding the brunet’s hands up and other hand roaming everywhere else, tugging at his shirt. Eren knew he was a mess by now, his face and neck both boiling and hair wild.

“Oh, will you look at that?” Levi mused as he pulled back and looked at the dots he had left on Eren’s collarbones with pride. “The tough, strong officer is _blushing_ like a wee little girl,”

“Let me go,” Eren ordered through clenched teeth and wished nothing more than to slap that infuriating smirk. His shirt was heavily wrinkled and he was sweating while fighting for breath; no doubt the others would be surprised at his state and think that he had been chased after by a rabid dog.

Levi pulled him by his cheek, nails digging them as a hand sneakily went down to his belt, fingering it. “Tell me officer,” he asked in a husky voice and almost making Eren forget what breathing was, “Are you taken?”

“What?!”

“Are you taken?” Levi repeated. “Ever done this with anyone?”

Eren flushed harder as he realized what Levi was talking about. “No,” he hissed and he kicked Levi again. “Let go fucker,”

“Brilliant,” Levi whispered and just like that, Eren’s belt came undone, hanging limply by his side.

“Wait!” he squeaked, and his face burned. Oh fuck, he sounded like one of Alvin’s chipmunk friends, like as though he had inhaled 10 pounds of helium and it wasn’t improved by the sight of that stunningly attractive criminal smirking his face off.

“Did you say something?” he asked innocently, hand playing with the slight bulge at the front of the brunet’s trousers.

“Damn it,” Eren inhaled sharply; he shivered like as though he had been plunged into icy water. Trying to pull himself away he froze as another hand gripped the small of his back, rubbing it gently. He sucked in his breath as both hands came down and grabbed his ass roughly, squeezing. He groaned in spite of himself and Levi chuckled.

“So officer… has your taste changed?”

Eren looked him straight in the eye, his tied hands coming down and wringing themselves around the shorter male’s neck, half-heartedly trying to pull him away. “Fuck you,” he said.

Levi’s upper lip curled. “If you insist,”

“Eren?” called someone. 

The voice was a blend of surprise and horror, cracking through the air like a whip, jerking both men back to earth. A blonde with baby blues stood outside the cell, eyeing Eren with confusion and shock.

Taking advantage of the interruption, Eren broke free from Levi’s grasp and extracted his tied hands.

He practically ran out of the cell, trying to hide his red cheeks. Pulling his hands from the tie knot, he locked the cell and didn’t bother looking at Levi again, joining Armin at once as they walked away, buckling his belt and smoothed the creases on his shirt

“What happened?” Armin asked in a hushed tone.

“Don’t ask,” Eren sighed, walking towards the end when a whistle behind them made Eren stop. He turned back to see Levi’s hand waving at him out of the cell, his smirk back again.

“Nice ass, officer.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Ask: Can you write a modern riren fic where levi is being all gentle and loving to Eren in public and just.... fluff and engaged dorks? Thank you!!!!**

*****

Autumn was doing a great job of making her presence known despite it almost being mid-December: the wind was bitter and sharp as a knife, blowing scarlet, crimson, yellow and orange leaves off the stone pavements and sending them fluttering high in the air. Her cold kisses stung the cheeks of numerous figures clad in scarves and heavy coats, scurrying hurriedly to get to the warm sanctuary of their homes. The streets were crowded with people about their work and the cafes at either end of the streets provided a blissful relief with their sugary warmth to everyone who sought its refuge.

“How was your day?” 

Soft flakes of snow had begun to fall around them and Levi’s cheeks colored bright pink from the cold were delightful to look at. “Shitty; the usual,” he grunted.

Eren snorted. “The usual as in idiots with the IQ of a waded up chewing gum pestering you with their screeching and you wondering why you work as a Math professor in the first place?” he grinned. 

Levi gave Eren a playful shove, who laughed. Even in this cold weather, his skin was still unaffected; he was impossibly tanned, his complexion a rich caramel.

“Let me guess yours: you took pictures of naked celebrities again,”

“Levi! That is NOT what I do!”

“Pardon me, that is _exactly_ what you do,”

“I am a graphics designer and consultant photograph for a fashion magazine, it’s a part of my job,” Eren defended himself hotly.

“That’s a fancy way of saying you take other’s nudes,” Levi smirked.

Eren extended his hand and Levi gave a yelp as his ear was twisted.

“Ok, nude photographer, I’ll keep the difference in mind,”

“I’m not a nude photographer,”

“Mmh,” Levi tugged at the front of Eren’s pea coat and pressed a quick smooch to Eren’s cheeks. Pulling back, he found Eren’s as face red as a rose and chuckled.

They had been dating for two years and Levi had finally mustered up the guts to ask Eren to spend their lives together. Despite how comfortable they were with each other and how well they had gotten to know the other’s kinks, Eren still behaved like a little school girl with a crush. A snowflake glided smoothly, landing on the platinum band on Eren’s finger and sat there glistening until Levi brushed it off, thumb tracing the smooth ring. Eren jerked his hand away. 

“What? Don’t you like it?” Levi enquired.

“No, it’s…it’s perfect Levi,” Eren lifted his hand to his face, a glowing smile aimed at the ring. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he said.

Levi’s chest swelled. 

“Where do you want to go then?”

“I could do with something hot - Oh my god!” Eren gasped, his eyes widening. “Lee, look!” he pointed excitedly behind Levi.

A cheesy, pink gift shop was the object of Eren’s attention. His eyes were locked on to a huge cream teddy bear, like a kid surveying a box of their favorite chocolates. He turned to Levi, beaming and Levi knew what came next.

“Can I pleeaase have it? Pretty pleeeaaase Lee?”

“Eren, you’re 25,” Levi reminded him.

“But it’s so big and fluffy and so adorable!”

Levi squeezed his hand. “Yeah. I don’t see the point in buying it when I already have you,”

Oh fuck, that blush was going to kill Levi. It was absolutely beautiful how Eren could still send Levi’s heart into a wild roller coaster ride like it was their first time dating.

“Aww…. but pretty pleeeaase?”

Levi’s constitution forbade him from saying ‘no’ to that pout and puppy-eyed stare. All it took for Eren was to switch them on and Levi would be left defenseless, dissolving into a pile of goo. He hated and loved the amount of control Eren had over him.

They walked into the shop, setting the bell tinkling. A freckled attendant greeted them with a wide grin that physically pained Levi to look at. How could people smile like that?

“Hello! How may I help you two?”

“That huge teddy bear over there, can I see it?”

“Sure, right this way,”

The man led them to the glass window where the stuffed toy was on display. Huge, fluffy and a warm shade of peach, it’s beady black eyes twinkled at them and Eren immediately squealed, tackling it in a hug.

“Look Lee, it’s taller than you!” he teased, holding the bear upright next to Levi. “Aww, don’t you look adorable next to it, just like a little teddy bear yourself? Touch it, it’s so soft!”

Levi took the bear from Eren. It was light as a feather and melted into his arms the moment he held it, perfectly squishy.

“Still prefer you,” he commented.

Freckles laughed. When they both turned to him with questioning looks, he scratched his cheeks sheepishly. “It’s just… he’s right, you really are tiny,”

Levi gave him his best murderous glare. “What’s your name?”

“…M-Marco,” he gulped satisfactorily.

“I may be short Marco,” Levi told him, “but that’s where the resemblance between me and the other teddy bears here ends,”

“Pfft.” Eren took the toy away from him. “That’s nonsense. He’s more huggable than half the teddy bears in here.” Eren walked over to Levi and his tall form completely covered up Levi in his embrace. “See?” he added.

The bell tinkled again, bringing in a gust of the icy wind and a little girl with an unruly mop of red hair, entered holding hands with a disheveled-looking boy, both dressed in heavy coats and mufflers. Her eyes falling at once on the bear Eren held, she opened her mouth impossibly wide.

“FARLAN! LOOK AT THAT TEDDY, IT’S HUGE!” 

“Isabel, no don’t-”

The red-head had already darted past, half-tripping and collapsing into one of the bear’s great legs with a big ‘oomph’. “It’s so soft,” she gushed.

“Hey, careful there,” Eren bent down and pulled her to her feet. She backed off a few steps apprehensively, one hand clutching the bear’s leg.

“Sorry, she’s a bit-” the boy bit his lip, thinking hard.

“Energetic?” Eren suggested.

“Wild,” Levi put in.

“Wild,” the boy grinned. “Isabel, get back here,”

Isabel stayed adamant, clutching the toy’s leg. “Can I have him?”

“No, it’s already taken. We’ll find something better,”

“But I want this one!”

“Isabel, be a good girl and leave the nice gentlemen alone now, we can look at a bigger one somewhere else,”

The girl’s eyes filled up with tears and her lower lip began to tremble, the warning signs of a massive temper tantrum setting off red lights in Levi’s head. 

“Hey, here, you can have this,” he shoved the soft toy towards her. She stared at him uncertainly before looking down at her feet.

“Go on brat, don’t keep me waiting,” he nudged the bear towards her.

With hesitant eyes, the red-head slowly reached for the toy with one hand and closed a tiny fist around its paw. 

Eren took the bear from Levi and draped it around her. “There. Now you have something to keep you warm,” he said. The girl chuckled and pulled the bear closer, peering at Eren with big eyes.

The boy shook his head. “No, it’s ok, you can have it.”

“Hey, I can’t deny a little kid a teddy bear,” Levi felt the warmth in Eren’s smile, once again heart fluttering at the thought of being blessed enough to have this man as his fiancé.

“Kid, trust me, we don’t need it,” Levi affirmed. “Have it. And see that she brushes her hair. I don’t think even conditioner can tame that thing,” He added, hand reaching out to ruffle the red locks, strongly competing with Eren\ for the title of ‘messiest hair in existence’. 

The boy laughed and tried to coax Isabel out of her little fur den. Eren helped him and pretty soon, all three were tangled within the bear’s enormous hairy limbs, chortling and out of breath.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,”

Sighing, Levi unwrapped them all from the labyrinth of hair and fur; how the fuck did they manage to get trapped like that in the first place?

After they had finally left, with the girl bidding a shy goodbye with the teddy bear’s hand, Eren turned to Levi with an incredulous look. “Since when are you so good with kids?”

“She would’ve cried, her nose would have run and so would I. I averted a substantial crisis, you should be thanking me on bent knees- Ow!” he yelped again as Eren flicked his forehead. 

“So you both are together then?”

Levi turned around to find Marco looking at them with interest. In answer, he lifted both his and Eren’s hand to show him the gleaming rings on their fingers.

“Wow… well, that figures. You two are really cute together. So, do you want another bear?” he raised an eyebrow.

Levi tugged Eren who stumbled into his arms and held him there tightly.

“I already have one, thank you,”

Marco laughed again.

* * *

“So… where were we going before you distracted us?” asked Levi when they had stepped out again. He turned his coat collar up against the biting wind, already missing the heat of the gift shop.

“To grab something hot,” Eren responded.

“Oh yeah… will hot chocolate do?”

“Only if there’s whipped cream involved.”

Levi pulled him closer, eager to soak into the warmth that Eren provided him with.

“Come on then,” 


	37. Chapter 37

## How do I say ‘I love you’?

**_Au where Eren is an alien from a sophisticated planet who doesn’t understand about human nature much and he gets stranded on Earth when he comes here to do research for his school project. He’s found by the military who befriend him in order to find out more about his home and he meets Levi and the others there, with Levi taking a particular interest in the handsome alien. They grow close; Levi teaches Eren about the ways of the Earth and humans and Eren tells about his home. But Eren still has lots to learn and understand, and one day_ ,**

* * *

“So, do you like it here?”

Eren looked up, flicking his deer-like ears. Except for them, he looked like any other human. A cute one too, with those fluffy chocolate locks and bright green eyes that always smiled.

Like now. “Oh yeah, it’s…it’s…” He struggled for the correct words to express his delight. “…wizard!” His face lit up. “Yeah, that! It’s absolutely wizard!”

Armin rolled his eyes. “They used to say that back, like, a million years ago, Eren,”

The smile switched off, replaced by an expression not unlike a lost puppy’s. “Million years ago? But, I don’t think humans were capable of spea-”

“Eren, I didn’t mean it literally.”

Eren bit his lips, hands scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh, ok. Sorry,” he added in a small voice.

Armin chuckled. “That’s alright. Hey, what about Levi?”

Eren’s ear perked up at the mention of the name and he beamed. “He is the best human ever! He’s been teaching me a lot of things about this place and I love spending my time with him. I’ve learned a lot with him!”

“Good to know,”

“Hey Armin? Can I ask you a question?”

“Fire away,”

Eren looked confused again. “I don’t have fire,”

“No, I meant ask the question,”

“Oh! Well…you see, it’s about Levi. Or to be specific, it’s about something that he does…” He fiddled with his thumbs.

“What does he do?” Armin asked the little creature.

“He… He thinks that I’m really annoying and he tells this to me every single day,”

Armin frowned. “I thought he liked spending time with you,”

“That’s the thing I thought too… until…”

“Go on,” Armin encouraged him.

Teal orbs looked up. “One day… we were in the forests, as usual, just joking and teasing each other… and he pushed me into the lake and I pulled him in and we almost drowned… well it was funny and we laughed a lot, and then Levi… he.. uh,” Eren turned red.

“He called you annoying?”

The brunet nodded. “Yeah and… he pressed his lips on mine.”

Armin’s jaw hit the floor. “What?”

“He pressed his lips on mine and told me that I’m really annoying… and he does it everyday Armin… he presses his lips on mine every day, and when I asked him why does he do that, he said it’s how humans say 'you’re really annoying’. And he does it a lot when I sleep with him,” Eren mumbled.

“I see,” Armin said, trying his best to not explode. _Oh, wait till the others found out…_

“Oh!” Eren added, “and he also bites my neck a lot when we’re alone! He likes to… what’s that called? Hugs? Yeah He hugs me every time we’re sleeping and rubs his head against my back. I didn’t know that I annoy him so much but… I kind of actually like it when he does that, it feels… nice… I like it when Levi says I’m annoying - Armin why are you smiling like that?”

“Oh nothing, nothing at all!” Armin squeaked, barely concealing his grin.

Armin’s head pounded with newfound excitement, impatient to run to Mikasa, Annie, and the others and tell them about this, mind constructing scenarios of everyonés reactions to Levi’s annoyance with Eren.

“What’s so funny?” Eren demanded.

“Nothing Eren! Hey, I gotta go, uh… Hanji told me to meet her at five for uh… something that she’s been working on, and I’m running late, so uh…” Armin fumbled, trying to come up with a valid excuse. Damn it, of all the times for his brain to stop working!

“It’s 4:30,” Eren’s eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

“Whoops,” Armin shot him a flustered smile and got up from his chair, banging his thighs against the table in the process. Eyes watering with pain, he grimaced but still managed to smile at Eren. “I gotta go! Talk to you later!”

“Armin, wait!”

Armin dashed out of the room, heading towards the lab, heart pounding with glee. Oh wait, oh wait, oh _wait until he told the others!_ They all knew Levi had a thing for the adorable alien for quite some time and now! Oh yeah! Levi was caught!

But before he could burst into his dormitory, Armin smacked right into someone around the corner. He fell down hard on his butt and rubbed his head, wincing again at the second painful blow; did he collide against a stone or something? Why was it so hard?

Looking up, he met stern grey eyes which were no more than slits. “Watch where you’re fucking going kid,” the man growled at him.

Armin was scared of Levi. No correct that, he was _terrified_ ; he normally avoided talking or going near him, always hanging around with Hanji, Historia, Mikasa, and the others, but today, a sudden recklessness seized him.

“Where are _you_ going?”

Levi looked surprised for a moment. “Huh, so you can talk after all. That’s none of your business,” he said curtly.

He tried to move but Armin stopped him.

“Are you gonna tell Eren how annoying he is again?”

Levi stared, cheeks slowly taking on a darker hue. His eyes widened a fraction and Armin felt proud of the fact that he had managed to stun Levi Ackerman of all people into a shocked silence.

“If you tell _anyone_ -” he began in a venomous voice.

“I won’t,” Armin lied.

It took a few seconds for Levi to regain his composure. “Good. I.. uh… go away and … read a book or something,” he waved a hand at him as if to shoo a dog away, his pale cheeks still bright red. "Just get lost and keep your mouth shut,”

“Aye, captain!”

Levi shoved him aside and walked away in the direction that Armin had just come from.

“Captain?”

He turned around, irritated. “What?”

“He likes it,”

Levi choked and glared at Armin who flashed him an innocent smile

“Fuck off, you shit!”


	38. Chapter 38

# Fairy tale

Isabel looked up with her huge green eyes, pleading at Levi. “Pretty please?”

Levi sighed. “No, I’m tired. I want to sleep.”

Isabel started to whimper. “But I want one! Please, daddy, pretty please? With sugar on top?”

Levi scowled. “I don’t like sugar.”

“Ok, you rascal, I’ll tell you one,” Eren’s amused voice came from behind Levi and the man picked Isabel from Levi’s arms and laid her on the bed, tucking her in the sheets. Isabel squealed with delight.

“YAY! Which one?”

Eren’s eyes twinkled down at her. “I don’t believe anyone knows about it. You see, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a kingdom far, far away,”

Isabel was rapt, draining in each and every word Eren spoke. Eren bent over her, his face inches from Isabel. She giggled as his hair tickled her cheeks and tried pulling his strands.

“This princess lived in the topmost room of the tallest tower of the kingdom, and was guarded by a fearsome fire-breathing dragon,”

Levi leaned closer. “That princess hated people and didn’t like to socialise, so she didn’t mind staying in the tower and doing other stuff. Like reading books-”

“-Cleaning,” Eren interrupted.

“-And drinking tea.” Levi pinched Eren’s arm.

“The princess was great friends with the dragon because the dragon was really nice and sweet. Plus, it kept her warm during the winter, heated up the tea if it got cold and sometimes gave her rides on its back. Together, they flew all around the world. But then-”

“-then what?” Isabel squeaked.

“I’m getting there. One day, a majestic knight in shining armor rode to the tower on his horse. He wanted to rescue the princess from her tower, but to do that he had to get past the dragon.”

Isabel squeezed her teddybear, eyes slowly drooping.

“The knight was an idiot,” Levi pinched Eren again as the latter snickered. “So he poked the dragon with his sword. It hurt the dragon, so it roared and tripped and fell on him. The knight was squashed and died.”

“And the Princess and the dragon lived happily ever after,”

.

“That was the best fairytale I’ve ever heard,” Levi grinned as he pulled Eren onto the bed, snuggling against him and tossing the sheets over them.

“Well, I forgot to mention one part,” Eren admitted, cupping Levi’s face as he tugged Levi gently towards him.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Eren kissed him softly, stroking his cheek as he pulled the sheets tighter around them.

“The dragon loved the princess.”


	39. Chapter 39

# Home

“Welcome home Mr. Ackerman,” Levi grinned at Eren as he pulled him inside the house and pressed him against the wall. “I think I’ll get used to calling you that.”

Eren laughed and buried his head in the crook of Levi’s neck. “Oh, I’ll definitely get used to being called that.” He nipped at Levi’s jawline and fingered the bow tie around his lover’s lovely neck.

Levi pushed him away and sighed as he took in the house. It was nothing too extravagant, just a modest and elegant little place with pleasant cream walls and two rooms upstairs.

“So, how do you feel sweetheart?” Eren hugged him from behind and pecked his cheeks. “Is it clean enough for you?”

Levi snickered. “If it isn’t, I’ll make you redo the entire thing from top to bottom until your ass is raw.”

“Mmmh… are you sure that’s the only thing you’ll do that will make my ass raw?”

Levi squirmed in Eren’s arms and he faced the brunet, his eyes shining and a wide smile playing on his handsome face. Eren was stunned for a second as he took in the full face and happiness radiating from him. He looked so different, and yet he had barely changed. It felt like an eternity, Eren thought, like as though they were living in two completely different lives.

“Hey, love?” Eren whispered gently, “Remember… remember when you thought we wouldn’t survive it? When you thought that it was the end for the others… and us?”

Levi’s smile had vanished, but he didn’t break his gaze from Eren’s and looked at him intently.

“Well… we survived didn’t we?”

Without warning, tears had begun to run from the azure irises that Eren loved so much and Levi let his head lay on Eren’s chest. “… Yeah we did,” he answered quietly.

Eren lifted Levi’s chin and gently brushed away the wet streaks that were scribbled along Levi’s cheeks like a child’s drawing. Levi’s legs trembled as he threatened to lose balance, but Eren supported him firmly by the waist and pressed his lips against the other’s.

They kissed passionately, Levi cupping his face as Eren deepened the kiss and they slowly swayed on the spot, holding each other and feeling the other’s touch. Levi parted his lips to let Eren in, who obliged and spread his love inside the raven’s mouth, singing sweet promises of care and warmth.

“I love you Levi,” he whispered, not letting their lips break.

Scooping him up in his arms, Eren carried him to their room where he laid him on the bed and undressed them, carefully folding up their suits and placing them aside. Levi leaned into the warmth of Eren’s chest that welcomed him with its tender embrace and he sighed happily, playing with the ring on Eren’s finger.

“Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m home.”


End file.
